The Harvest's Cage
by Wisdom'sDevil
Summary: Years after Gaia was defeated, twins Tyler and Luna Grace always thought they were just normal mortals. That is, until they find out some certain things about their family that just makes their lives a whole lot more complicated.
1. Prologue

**Enjoy! :) disclaimer: i don't own PJO P.S. you guys can skip this chapter if you want. Nothing really happens in this chapter. it's just about the kids birth. (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a chilly day in New York City as snow fell lightly on the big city. In a local her park, sitting on a park bench, was a 16 year old girl with spiky black hair, piercing and dark clothes. She hasn't changed much in the last ten years since the battle of New York. Unlike all her other friends were now in their twenties and married with a family of their own.<p>

In her arms lay a blond haired boy. He slept peacefully, feeling safe in the girl's arms. Two girls played in the fields as the boy slept. the dancing brown haired girl with electric blue eyes and the blond haired girl with kaleidoscope like eyes who sang as the other girl danced. Of course, they weren't her real children. She was just taking care of them for her brother and sister in law as they were on a quest for Chiron. Not that she mind of course, she loved her nieces and nephew and would do anything to protect them, but she was worried about all the monster attacks that had happened recently in the past few days. Plus, she was not only worried about them, but also for her own unborn child still growing inside of her, soon to be born in a few months.

Yes, for she was pregnant with a child of her own, you see, her becoming pregnant was not her choice. Aphrodite had made her pregnant by making the girl drink a potion. The potion had contained the girl's blood and _his _blood, which were poured on a moon lace flower that Hecate had put a spell on. Drinking it made the girl pregnant, but still a virgin. Why did Aphrodite do it? Well you see, she took pity on the girl (since her life was one of the best tragic romance story she's seen in years) and decided to mess up her life a bit.

Anyway, back to the present, the dark haired girl looked down at the sleeping in her arms, his electric blue closed. "He looks so much like his father" she thought. The girl thought her nieces and nephew were lucky to have a father to grow up with since her wouldn't have one. The father of her child had died ten years ago at the battle of New York, sacrificing himself to stop the battle. _He _was a traitor before through, a monster that had ruined peoples lives and had done many terrible things but despite it all, she had still loved _him_. And yeah it's pretty pathetic, but when she thinks of him, she thinks about how he was before the fates had separated them, before the day when she "died". The girl closed her electric blue eyes, letting the memory of a cold winter night overcome her, the day when she kicked out of hunters.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

it was a normal night at the hunter's campsite as Thalia Grace, lieutenant of Artemis and daughter of Zeus, was called by Artemis to her tent. Phoebe, a felly hunter, walked besides her as they both walked to their milady's cabin. As they walked, Thalia couldn't help but think that today would be her death. I mean, what's the use of a lovesick and pregnant lieutenant anyway?

"You nervous?" Phoebe asks as they stopped in front of Artemis's tent. Thalia looked down at her stomach and rubbed her unborn child protectively, fearing what Artemis might do to it. "A little"

Phoebe gave her a smile, one of the pities she felt for her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine" Thalia knew she was just saying to make her feel better but it didn't. Out of the hunters, phoebe was the one trusted the most. After all, she was the one who found out Thalia was pregnant in the first place

"Thanks" she said, giving phoebe one last hug before entering the tent, knowing that will probably be the last she'll ever see Phoebe again.

Artemis was sitting in a sliver foldable chair with a deer with golden fur and silver horns rested in her lap when Thalia entered the tent. Waiting to be punished, she kneeled down before the goddess. "Look at me, my dear sister" the goddess says. Thalia looked at her. The moon goddess was in the form of a young lady in her early twenties, a form she's only in when she's says something important.

"Thalia, you have been my lieutenant for over ten years now" Artemis begins "And for every year, you have served me faithfully and greatly. Except for a few minor incidents, I am nothing but pleased by you" Thalia beamed from the compliment since receiving them from any Olympian (including her father) were very rare. But the feeling is gone as it came as Thalia remembered the real reason why she was here

"Thank you my lady"

"But I believe our journey together was ended"

Immediately, Thalia bolted up from her seat "My lady, I can explain-"but Artemis gives her a hard look and her protest dies in her throat as she sat back down miserably

"Thalia, I understand that letting go of your loved one is not easy and I know that you becoming pregnant is not your fault. Do not be afraid that you have angered me, for u have not since u haven't done anything wrong"

"So you knew all along?" Thalia asked

Artemis touched the girl's cheek affectingly "yes my little lieutenant, I knew. But do not worry, for I will not hurt your child in any way. But im afraid the hunters might. Knowing most of them, they'll probably try to hurt both you and your child so I suggest not telling any of them of this"

"Have I…disgraced you my lady?"

"Thalia, there is nothing disgraceful about loving someone or bearing a child. Love is a strong feeling my child and sometimes, you can't stop it from happening" as Artemis spoke this, her eyes were full of love and regret, as if she's gone through this before." Now go my child, you are to leave at dawn. I wish you good luck my sister"

"Thank you lady Artemis" with that, Thalia lefted Artemis's tent, her silver coat of immortalality and blessing of Artemis fading away behind her into the cold, winter night.

Thalia snapped out of her memory to see her two nieces facing her

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" she asked, looking around for monsters.

"Aunt Thalia, there's some people who keeps staring at us" whispered Jasmine, the youngest of the two. Yep, there were a group of monsters, Cyclops to be exact, staring at them with a hunger look in their eyes. Looking at them reminded Thalia of the time when she was captured by one in the past along with _him_.

Thalia quickly got up and told her nieces to get their stuff and go to the car. Once they were in the car, she sent a lighting bolt down on the Cyclops, killing them and turning them into piles of golden dust.

* * *

><p><strong>July 15th<strong>

Sunlight streamed into the hospital room as the smell of disinfectant filled the air. Sitting on the bed was Thalia with something in her arms. Her dark hair fell gracefully over her shoulders and her blue eyes shined with happiness as she cooed over her new twins.

"Hey Thals" A voice next to her said.

Startled, Thalia jumped before glaring at man next to her bed. He was handsome with his tan skin and blonde hair. His scar on the left side of his face was goneHe wore jeans and a T-shirt. She scowled at the nickname. She hated it.

A smirk ran across the man's lips, "Sorry, did I scare you?"

Thalia glared at him, "what do you think you idiot?"

The man smiled, showing his pearly whites and sat next to Thalia on the bed. She scoot over to give him some more room. The man gazed down at the two bundles in her arms with his eyes filled with love. He took one of the bundles from her and gazed down at his daughter with a tender look on his face.

"They're adorable Thalia", the man says, looking down at their daughter who had stretched out a bit and had opened her electric blue eyes that were the same as her mother's. "She looks just like you."

"Yes, but she has your hair" Thalia says, looking at her daughter's thin layer of blonde hair. She then looked down at her newborn son, who had also stretched out a bit and opened his blue eyes that were like his father's. "I bet our son will be just like you when he's older."

The man smiled, "You mean just as handsome and charming like me right?"

"More like a idiotic flirt" Thalia laughed as the man's smile melted, turning into a pout. "He'll probably pout like you too" she added, causing the two babies in their arms to giggle and Thalia to laugh harder, "See, they even agree with me!"

Then Thalia smile melted, "And what I meant before is that...they'll probably die a hero's death...like you"

"Thalia..."The man's lips turned downward as he looked into the sad eyes of the one girl he loved. She had already forgiven him for everything after the war but he knew that the deep scars that he caused years ago would never heal. Those scars will dull away and heal in time, but they'll never go away. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm (the one that's not holding the baby) around her shoulder. Her head fell on his shoulder as the two fell in silence, enjoying their last time together. Only the giggling sounds of the newborns broke the silence before the man spoke,

"Hey, have you named them yet?'

Thalia shook her head, "No. I wanted to do it together"

"Thalia...you really shouldn't have" the man said, "You should've done it already."

"As if Luke" Thalia says, "They're your kids too you know. And besides, I wanted to you to have as much time with them before..." she left that last sentence hanging. Luke nodded, knowing what she was about to say._ Before you leave again. _Luke stared into her eyes before grabbing her face and bringing his lips to hers, kissing her.

"Tyler" Luke said, after they pulled away.

"What?"

"For his name" Luke says, "I always liked that name so.."

Thalia smiled at the blonde man, "alright. And what about Luna...for the girl?" she asked. Luke nodded and grinned, showing his pearly whites again.  
>Thalia turned to boy and girl, hugging them close. "Welcome to the world Tyler and Luna Grace." She planted a kiss on their foreheads.<p>

Not knowing what the fates had in store for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! review please! :D<strong>


	2. 14 years later

** 14 years later. June 10th**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Urg, stupid alarm clock I thought as I tried to ignore the stupid thing but of course, I failed at that. I slammed my hand on the off button, resisting the urge to destroy it. I then noticed the time on it. 7:40. twenty more minutes until Nightly Academy started. Crap. Immentaily, I bolted right out of my comfy bed and ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth as fast as I could.

Oh hi, my name is Luna Grace and I'm a New Yorker along with my twin brother Tyler and our mom, Thalia Grace (who is amazing!). As for my dad…I never met him before since he had died in some war before Tyler and I were born. Our mom doesn't talk about him much since it always made her sad talking about him. The only I have from him is a silver eagle hairclip that he got for me before he died. My mom said that it would protect me in the future but I don't see how that's possible.

After I quickly put on a dark blue shirt, some dark wash jeans, a black leather jacket, and my black converse, I ran into room that had the sign 'Tyler' on the door. His room was painted blue, like mine, but his was more of a dark blue while mine was a light blue. Anyway, the lazy lump who was my brother was snoring loudly when I entered the room, his alarm clock still beeping. Once I turned it off, I looked at the lump curled up in the middle of Tyler's bed. I readied myself and leaped, landing right on top of him.

Tyler groaned.

"Wake up Tyler!" I hissed at him.

"Wake me up tomorrow Luna, I'm too tired to get up now" he grumbled from under the sheets. Normally, I would laugh but right now wasn't the time for jokes.

"Now isn't the time Tyler! School starts in exactly 14 minutes!"

At the mention of school, his head shot up, almost hitting mine. He looked at me with a shocked expression, his glacial blue eyes widen with shock.

"What?"

"I said that school starts in-"

"I know what you said!"

Tyler bolted out of his bed and into the bathroom. I heard the fluent turn on, probably to wash his face.

"Jeez! Luna! Why didn't you wake me up earlier? We're going to be late for school now?" He called from the bathroom.

"I just woke up too you know!" I called back

He didn't answer back and knowing him, he probably rolled his eyes. Quickly, I grabbed some of his clothes and ran to the bathroom just as Tyler opened the door for me. I tossed him the clothes and he exiamed them. A white shirt, a green hoodie, some black jeans, and a pair of green vans.

"Just hurry up and get dressed so that we can go to school!" I told him. He didn't even argue back or make a sarcastic comment. Instead, he just rolled his eyes again and closed the door in my face. As I waited for him, I looked in the mirror and my hair was a mess! I grabbed a hairbrush and brushed out all the tangles and knots out until my blonde hair was silky smooth again. I quickly clipped up my blond bangs out of my eyes with my sliver eagle hairclip, the one dad got for me before he died. A single black dyed streak stood out in my sandy blonde locks and of course, black eyeliner to make my eyes stand out.

Tyler soon came out of the bathroom, his spiky black hair still a mess but over wise all ready. "Took you long enough" I say as we rushed out of our apartment. He rolled his eyes again; pretty soon, his eyes are goanna fall out of his sockets. "Whatever"

We ran to our ducati desmosedi motorcycle (aka, our Christmas present from our mom) and Tyler slipped into the front seat, starting the motorcycle as I called the back seat. Technically, we weren't supposing to driving for another two years but if we could get away with shoplifting, I'm sure we can get away with under age driving. Anyway, I checked the time and swore. There was only ten more minutes until school started and it usually took us twenty minutes to get there!

Tyler probably had used his twin telepathy thing because he said "don't worry Luna. We'll get to school on time"

Tyler was right. We made it to school with only two minutes to spare. Tyler drove like a speeding devil. We whizzed by cars and cut off red lights and if the police had caught us, we would have probably get 30+ tickets (and arrested). As Tyler ran off to his math class, I sprinted to my art class. I ran into the classroom, panting, just as the bell rang. All of my classmates looked at me and I received a glare from Mrs. Brush, the art teacher.

"Ah Ms. Grace. How nice of you to join us. Please, have a seat"

I just grinned in response. I wasn't late! I walked over to my assigned seat and slumped over in the plastic chair with a sigh. Brianna, one of my friends, looked over at me with a concern look. Her red scarlet hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands out.

"You okay Luna?" she asked, cocking her head as she did, "you just ran into class like it was the end of the world."

I was too relived to say anything so I just smiled at her and put my head in the desk, closing my eyes to relax a bit when a sweet voice inrrupted my relaxation, "Why were you late?"

I opened my eyes and peeked over to my left to see Alyssa, my best friend, (and Tyler's crush!) looking down at me with her unusual eyes that were the same color as dark lilac flowers. It's really hard to believe that's really the color of her eyes and not some color contacts.

"I wasn't late Alyssa" I said "I made it on time"

Alyssa sighed, running her fingers through her wavy dark brown hair, "fine, why were you almost late then?"

The teacher then turned off the lights and I looked up to see a TV in front of the room. I turned back to Alyssa and whispered, "What are we watching?"

Alyssa looked annoyed at the change of subject but said, "Don't you remember? We're watching a documentary about that famous artist, Vik Muniz, today. Now, why were you almost late today late?" I opened my mouth to response but then the teacher yelled, "No talking! Do you two want detention today?"

I just couldn't get detention today do I just muttered "no" while Alyssa just shook her head. As the documentary started, I took a pen and a piece of paper and wrote _'I just overslept today okay?'_ on it and gave it to Alyssa. I watched as she read it and look up at me, nodding. I nodded back as I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned to see Brianna looking at me with her warm brown eyes, whispering,

"What are you guys talking about? Did Alyssa tell you about how we're going shopping after sch-"

"We weren't talking about anything" I whispered back "and what's this about a shopping trip" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Brianna frowned, "you mean Alyssa hasn't told you yet?" I shake my head and she sighs. "Well, Alyssa and I are going to the mall after school today to buy our dresses for the dance tomorrow. Want to come with us?"

I silently groaned. Tomorrow was the summer dance that the school always has at the end of the school year for the middle scholars (the academy was both a high school and middle school). I personally didn't want to go since I hated those kinds of things but Alyssa and Brianna are making me going anyway. What makes it suck even more is that you have go with a date. Alyssa was going with Tyler (the idiot finally got the nerves to ask her yesterday) while Brianna was going with our other friend Sebastian. I, on the other hand, didn't have a date yet.

"Do I have too?" I ask. She then makes a puppy dog face that no one can say no to, "please?" I sighed, "fine bu-"

"Do I hear talking Miss Grace and Miss Scarlet?" Mrs. Brush asked. We both jumped and looked at our teacher who was glaring directly at us. The whole class looked at us and Briana and I both muttered "no".

Some people laughed while others just continued watching the movie. Mrs. Brush watched us for a while before going back to grading art projects. As for me, I just put my head on my desk, closed my eyes, and fell asleep for the rest of the documentary.

We had P.E. before lunch and I was pretty happy about because we were playing dodge ball, one of my favorite games of all time. I was pretty much a master at it and it was the perfect way for me to hurt the people I hated, without getting in trouble. But before the game started, Ethan Springer came up to me. I scowled. Ethan was part of the popular crowd and one of those snobby rich kids that people always fall for.

"What do you want Springer?" I hissed at him.

"Hey Grace, want to go to the dance with me tomorrow night?" he asked, sending me a creepy smile that made want to rip his pretty (not) little head off.

"Hmmm let me think…NO!" his face was priceless. "But why?" I snorted. He thinks he get anything he wants just because he's rich.

"Because I would rather die then go to the dance with you Springer" I growled.

He then grabbed me by my collar and slapped me. I didn't even flinch. The impact wasn't that hard but it was enough to leave a red mark. A crowd started to surround us and a few people gasped when he slapped me. Guess they didn't think the great Ethan Springer would hit a girl.

"Luna!" Brianna cried when she saw my red cheek. I was silent for a few minutes before looking back at the glaring boy before me, his hard grip still on me. Soon his glare was returned by my more deadly one.

"It's not nice to hit a girl you know" I said bitterly. I could hear thunder crackle outside the building. That always happens when either Tyler or I get really pissed off for some strange reason.

He fumed; "you!" and I knew he lost as I saw his fingers curl up into a fist that went flying towards my face. But luckily, I stopped it before it did hit me. I glared at him some more and he winched.

"And you call yourself a man" I say before landing my fist onto his not-so-pretty-face. He let go of me and fell to the cold ground with a big THUD. More people gasped but I just ignored them as I watched him slowly got up to his feet and tried to hit me again but the sound of whistle blowing stopped him.

"Okay you guys!" yelled Coach Liles "time to play some dodge ball!" some people cheered while others groaned. Ethan glared at me "I'll you back later Grace" I glared back at him "right back at you Springer" I say as he walked back to his team. I was then tackled by a red blur. Literally. "Luna! Your cheek! Is it ok?" Briana asked, our voice full of concern as she kept pushing me and making me wobbly

"Brianna! Don't-", I yelped, losing my balance and taking Brianna with me. We both slammed into the cold gym floor, groaning in pain as our asses collided with the floor.

"S-sorry! Are you okay Luna?" asks Brianna.

"She will be if you don't tackle her again Bri" Alyssa said teasingly as she came towards us, smile on her face. Brianna started complaining and pouting to her but Alyssa just ignored her as she looked at me. "Your cheek okay?" she asks as she helped me regained my balance.

"Yeah, Springer didn't hit me that hard" I say.

"You sure? You should at least get a bandage."

I shake my head, "nah I'm good". Then the coach yelled at us to get on the wall.

"Besides, I wouldn't miss this game for anything" I say, a not-so-nice smile growing on my face.

Alyssa just smirked, "Well, have fun!" she says as she walked towards the sidelines along with a dragging Brianna since they were sitting out today.

The P.E. coach stood by the sidelines, whistle to his lips. He looked at both teams and yelled "Ready, set, go!" and we all took off. Soon enough, a certain snobby rich kid was sent to the nurse's office with a bloody nose and a black eye.

Hmmmm….now I wonder how that happen?

Tyler pov:

I could hear thunder crackling outside in the distance.

_Luna must have gotten angry again_, I thought, sighing

I was currently in my Latin class, the only I didn't get a C and under in. Mr. Underwood, our teacher, was a guy in his mid-thirties with crunches. Appartly he had this muscle disease in his legs so whenever he walks, it looks like every step hurts like hell. But besides that all, I have to admit he was pretty cool guy. He would tell us funny stories and jokes in class and we would always do cool stuff in his class.

Today, he was telling us about demigods, the offspring of the Greek and Roman god's affairs with mortals. He told that demigod, or half-bloods, were superhuman mortals since they half human and half god. He told us that many of them had become great heroes in the past and all that other boring stuff about them.

"Now, what powers do the children of Zeus have?" Mr. Underwood asked, "Mr. Grace?" I look up at him. I already knew the answer since mom had always told Luna and me stories and stuff about demigods when we were little. Not that mind of course. I had always found them interesting, even through I heard them about a hundred times already.

"The children of Zeus probably have the some power over the weather and air since their dad is the lord of the sky and can fly. They also have control over due electricity and lightning to the fact that Zeus is also the god of lighting." I answered.

A few people in class snickered as I spoke and I glared at them to shut up. Mr. Underwood on the other hand looked immersive and surprised at my answer, as if he wasn't expecting me to know that.

"Correct Mr. Grace! What about the children of Hermes? What powers do they have?" Again, I already knew the answer.

"Since their dad was the god of thieves, they could probably steal things without other people noticing and are very fast since their dad is the fastest out of all the gods." Again, Mr. Underwood looked immersive.

Just then, the lunch bell rang and I sighed in happiness. _Finally! I was starving_! I thought. I quickly packed up all of my stuff and headed for the door when Mr. Underwood stopped me.

"Mr. Grace?" he called.

"Yes?"

"You should be careful in the near future. There are many dangerous things out there." I frowned at him but nodded as I walked out the door.

Outside the classroom were two teenage boys that looked like they were waiting for someone. One of them was an Asian kid with short jet-black hair and dark brown eyes that look their analyzing your every move. The other was a Hispanic with curly chestnut brown hair. Dark bags hung under his hazel eyes, as if he hasn't slept in days.

"Did you get detention?" the Asian kid asked as we walked to the cafeteria together.

"Nah" I said "You know Mr. Underwood Sebastian. He's too nice to do that kind of stuff".

"Well you never know Tyler. And knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the first kid in history to get detention from him" Sebastian says teasingly.

I glared at him and mumbled "shut up" while Alex (the Hispanic kid) laughed.

I glared at him too, "it's not funny Alex"

Alex just grinned as we walked through the glass doors of the cafeteria.

Once we paid for our lunches, we walked towards a black rectangle table where Luna and the others were sitting at. As I sat down in a chair, I noticed the bandage on Luna's cheek.

"Luna! What happened to your cheek?" I exclaimed. Some people looked over at us after my outburst but I ignored them as Luna answered me, scowling, "that stupid Springer kid slapped me in P.E. today"

Anger flared through me. No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it! I stood up to find Springer and rip his pretty (not) little head off but Alyssa pulled me back down. She flashed me a warm smile and as cliché as it sounds, all my anger melted away and my heart skipped a few beats.

"If you're looking for Springer, he's in the nurse's office with a black eye and a bloody nose" she said.

"What happened to him?" I asked. Not that I was worried for the poor guy. He deserved it anyway.

Alyssa opened her mouth to respond but she was interrupted by the sounds of the cafeteria doors slamming.

We all turned to see Kyler Smith and Adam Buck, the two most popular kids in our grade, stalking in through the cafeteria doors with their stupid minions, a grim look on all of their ugly faces. Kyler and Adam headed towards us while the rest of their groupies headed for the empty table in front of us, the girl's high heels clicking in rhythm as they walked.

"What do you want Smith?" Luna snarled as they stopped in front of our table. She looked like she wanted to strangle Kyler. I couldn't blame her. Kyler glared down at Luna with her furious heavily make up eyes.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you Grace" she growled "you better shut it or someone going to do it for you."

Thunder rumbled outside and Luna's eyes flashed with anger.

"I dare you to try Smith" both girls sent each other deadly glare and if they both had laser eyes, both girls would've fried each other.

Then, Brianna stood up with her already eaten lunch to throw it away but on the way to the trash can, one of the stupid popular kids stuck out their foot as Brianna tripped over it. Brianna fell to the ground with a big THUD and everyone but us laughed at her until her lunch fell on a certain Oh Ms. Popular herself.

All the talking and laughter in the carfertia stopped as everyone stared at the food-covered girl with their jaws dropping to the ground. Luna and I had to bite our lips to keep us from laughing out loud. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Brianna paled at the sight of Kyler. "I'm, I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't mean to-"

But Kyler didn't listen to her. Instead she glared at the girl and dumped her whole cup of coffee over the poor girl's head, the cup's hot contents burning her skin and staining her beautiful red floral dress as it made contact with it. Everyone but the stupid popular kids gasped as Brianna ran out of the cafeteria crying with Sebastian following behind her.

The rest of the kids snickered and laughed at her. Luna and I tried to stay calm, tried to control our temper by using the calming exercises that the school counselor had told us about but they weren't working. I could feel even the electricity in the air. A bottle of coke and a bowl of pasta were thrown towards Kyler and Adam. Both objects met their targets right in the face.

"Oops" Me and Luna said in unison. They both glared at us and threw some food at us too but we both ducked as it hit both Alyssa and Alex.

"Hey!" Alyssa cried as she threw of her lunch at them while Alex shoots some jell-o at the posses head.

Then someone shouted "FOOD FIGHT!" and then all Hades broke lose.

I picked up a bowl of salad on the ground and threw it at some random kid.

It was total chaos. Food was being thrown everywhere and kids were screaming, avoiding to get hit. Alyssa was under one of the tables, sling shooting people with her spoon and pudding while Alex was throwing random stuff at people and Luna was using this chance to beat the crap out of Kyler for revenge on Brianna.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice thundered throughout the room. The food fight came to abrupt stop and everyone froze in various positions. There, standing in the doorway of cafeteria himself was the headmaster himself, his face full of pure anger. No one has ever seen the headmaster this mad before.

"All of you, clean up this instant!" he ordered.

There was a chorus of "yes Headmaster Ries"

"Now, who started this?"

Everyone but Alyssa and Alex pointed at Luna and me. The headmaster narrowed his eyes dangerously at us.

"You two" he said, pointing his chubby finger at us "come with me" we both groaned but followed him anyway as we made our way for the doorway. We glared at Kyler and Adam as we passed by them, wishing looks had the ability to kill.

"We are so dead" Luna muttered.

I couldn't agree more with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm a little sad that no one had reviewed my story yet :( and it really ruined my day since i REALLY worked hard on this and all... T.T<br>**

**so PLEASE review cause it would really make me happy if you did and it would really make my day!**


	3. Hell shopping and smurfs

**Thank you Free Blaze and PJOnumber1fan for reviewing my story! You really did make me happy! :) Anyway, next chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Still June 10th, Luna POV:<br>**

"Hey, how about this one?"

"Hate it"

"What about-"

"Hate it"

"_Luna"_

I groaned. We were currently shopping at our favorite store, Hermia's Boutique, at a shopping center near Brianna's house. Well, Alyssa and Brianna's actually. They just dragged me along to that they can "help" me buy a dress for the summer dance. Tons of people were coming in and out of the place so it was little crowded in the boutique.

After our little "show" at lunch today, you can tell that the headmaster wasn't so happy with me and Tyler. In the end, (after a long boring talk with the old man) the headmaster had decided to suspend us instead of expelling us for "ruining" school property. For all we cared. We never really cared about school anyway. We were still allowed to go to the school dance through, but the headmaster had threaten us to really expelled us this time if anything bad or dangerous happened at the dance. Guess he didn't have much faith in us.

"C'mon Luna, just buy one nice dress" Brianna said, her voice soft and was winching slightly due to her right burned cheek from the coffee that Kyler (the bi- I mean witch) had poured on her earlier. She said that she was okay but I could tell it still sting.

"Do I have? I mean- I didn't even have a date yet!" I protested. I mean, sure I agreed to go shopping I with them and all, but that doesn't mean I had to buy a dress too!

"What about Alex?" Alyssa suggested, "He doesn't have a date yet"

"I rather not with anyone at all" I say, crossing my arms. Alyssa smirked "I believe it's too late for that Luna"

I froze and stared at my best friend nervously, "you didn't" Alyssa's smirk got wider. That couldn't be good. "I did"

I groaned, "I hate you"

"We love you too Luna" Brianna cut in, smiling , "now hurry up and pick out a nice dress for the dance tomorrow" That was all she said before her and Alyssa went over to some racks of dresses and looked through them, leaving me alone next to a rack of blue dresses.

"Traitors" I mumbled as I looked through the racks. After a while, I started getting headache from the many dresses in the boutique. Some were just too sparkling, too revealing, too pink (gah), and so much more. Both Alyssa and Brianna were already trying on a dress while I was still looking through the racks. I already hated this. I wrinkled my nose and gagged at the smell of perfume that was sprayed throughout the boutique. Seriously, what the hell do they even spray in here!

A sweet voice behind me cooed "dear, what about that dress? It's been in front of you for this whole and you haven't even notice it!"

I turned around to see Hermia, Brianna's aunt and the owner of the boutique. She was a young lady in her mid thirties with flowing red hair that matched Brianna's and sparking blue eyes that shined. I looked over at the dress that Hermia was pointing at and took off the rack to take a better look at it. It was a blue spaghetti top dress that was probably my size. I have to admit, it did look nice.

Hermia smiled at dress, "oh, that dress is perfect for you dear. Knee-length skirt, hemline, spaghetti straps, why it would look wonderful on you dear!"

I hate to admit it but Hermia was right. It was perfect for me. When I tired the dress on and showed it to Alyssa and Brianna, they both grinned at the sight of it.

Soon enough, we headed towards the cashier with our three items. We handed them a couple of fifty dollar bills and headed out of Hermia's Boutique, giggling with happiness about their dresses (well, mostly Alyssa and Brianna). I never got the chance to saw Alyssa's or Brianna's dresses but they both told me that it was great. When I told them that the guys would love it, they both blushed with glee and blabbered on about Tyler/Sebastian with dreamy eyes. I tuned them both out after five minutes; it was starting to get on my nerves.

Suddenly, I felt like someone was watching me but when I turned behind me, there was no one there.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, nothing" I say "I just feel like I'm being watched…."

"It's probably just your imagination" Alyssa says.

"Yeah you're probably right" I say, turning back one last time before following my friends, not noticing a dark figure watching me.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler POV:<strong>

I was bored. There was no other way to put it. Luna was at the stupid mall buying stupid stuff while mom was still at work, and here I am, currently longing my soft, comfortable bed, bored to death. Yay. Note that sarcasm.

Of course, mom already knew about our little suspension, but she didn't really care about it since it was sort of a little routine for us now. Plus, she also had ADHD and dyslexia like us so I guess she knew how hard school was for us. I had also heard from mom that dad also had ADHD and dyslexia too. Heh. Guess it runs through in the family.

I grip the silver necklace around my neck that looked like a sword with a green stone in it. It was last thing that dad got for me before he died.

There were times that I hated my dad, for leaving my very pregnant mother all alone, and not marrying her when he had the chance to. He had left her to go to war and headed up dieing. Real smart dad.

Then my eyes lit up. An idea formed in my head. Mom would be home in an hour and Luna would probably in two. A mischievous smile graced my lips as I got up from my comfy and walked into the bathroom to set up things. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna POV:<strong>

Just then, I felt a cold chill went down my spine. And it wasn't because I was cold or the feeling I had earlier when I felt like someone was watching me. It was more like my spider senses tingling kind of feeling, and it probably had something to do with Tyler too. Oh gods, he better not-

"You all right Luna?" Brianna asked, cutting off my thoughts, "You look like you've seen a ghost" I look up at her and put on a fake smile,

"Yeah I'm fine Brianna. I'm just a little tired." If only that was the case. So with a heavy mind, I tried on some pairs of black heels (we were shopping at Charlotte Russe at the moment) while trying to push out the horrible things that Tyler could be doing at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler POV:<strong>

_ Perfect_, I thought, smirking deviously at my work, _now all I have to do is wait._

I entered the living room and passed out on one of our black leather conchs, a smirk still on my face. Setting up pranks for your siblings can really drain out your energy you know.

* * *

><p><strong> Luna POV:<strong>

What felt like years of pure torture, I finally arrived home, the sounds of cooking utensils and the smell of food cooking greeting me as I slammed the apartment door shut.

Tyler was passed out on one of the conchs and I fought the urge to drop all of my bags right on top of him. Instead, I dropped them on a different conch (sadly) and headed towards the bathroom to a take shower, saying hi to my mom (who was in the kitchen cooking dinner) on the way.

Once I was in the bathroom, I locked the door, and turned on the water until it was blazing hot. I then stripped down and stepped into the shower, relaxing my aching sore muscles as I did. I stood like that for a few minutes before lathering my blonde hair with my rose scented shampoo, After I rinsed my hair, I was about to do the same with the conditioner when I noticed it. I froze in horror at the sighting of it before screaming, "TYLER!"

* * *

><p><strong> Tyler POV:<strong>

My eyes snapped open when I heard Luna's shrill scream. A small-very small part of me was scared of what she was going to do to me once she got out of the shower but I pushed that thought away. Trying to ignore the thought of Luna murdering me, I got off the conch and walked down the hallway where the bathroom was. Mom was already at the bathroom door, banging on the door.

"Luna! Are you okay?"

Slowly, the bathroom door swung open to reveal a very angry, red faced Luna wrapped in a fuzzy white towel with her arms crossed, hair still wet…and her body…..blue.

Mom's jaw dropped while I fell over, laughing hysterically, using my mom as a support when we saw her.

Luna glared at me, pointing one of her blue finger at me, "you…" she said, trying to sound threatening, but it's sort of hard when you look like one of the smurfs.

I smirked at her, "don't worry Luna. It'll come out in about a day…or was it a week"?

It was then she lost it. She lunged for me, tackling me to ground and starting slapping me in the face. Hard.

"Jeez Luna, did you gained some weight recently?" I asked. Her only response was slapping me even harder. As we continued fighting, we didn't notice mom as she lifted up two fingers to her mouth and let out an ear piercing shriek, causing us to stop to cover our ears.

"Enough!" she said. "Luna, go finish your shower. I'll deal with things here" Luna hesitated a bit, but obeyed and disappeared into the bathroom, giving me one last glare before closing the door shut.

I wasn't too worried about getting yelled at-Mom was never the type to yell, at least, not to her kids. Instead, she just gave me a warning about the next time I do a prank on Luna and disappeared back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

I groaned and trudged back to my room. I threw myself on my bed, smirking and laughing silently to myself, remembering Luna's face when she got out of the bathroom. It was priceless. Putting mom's blue dye in the shower was pure genius.

And sure I'll probably have a bed filled with whip cream tonight, but it was _totally _worth to see Luna as one of the smurfs.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? did i do Thalia okay? i tried to make to her more motherly and all...but I'm not sure. so please review! :) and sorry if it's short. i had lot of homework this week which sucked... :(<strong>


	4. Having not so nice dreams about the past

**Again, thank for the reviews. Reviews always do make me feel happy inside. :) and as most of you know. when I first wrote this chapter, I made the twins find out who their father was but then I changed my mind since this was only the fourth chapter! which is way too early so I decided to save it for later. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>June 11th Tyler POV:<strong>

That night, I couldn't sleep. At all. And it wasn't because my bed was filled with whip cream (put there by a certain sister of mine). After h ours tossing and turning, I finally gave up. I threw off the covers and looked at the digital clock on my black bedside table. 12:40. Just great. Thinking a midnight snack will help, I crawled out of my bed, feeling the cold floor underneath my feet as I made my way out of my room and into the kitchen.

When I got there, I saw I wasn't alone. Mom was there, sitting on one of the chairs by the dining table, a lamp next to her on so that the light inside the kitchen was dim.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said, sitting down in the chair across from her.

Mom then started to tell me stories about my dad, like she always did when Luna and I were younger. She would often tell us the same stories over and over again, but we never did get tired of hearing them. Her blue eyes were shining as she spoke, as if remembering the happy days she spent with my father before he went into war.

"You look just like him you know" she told me, "only he had blonde hair like Luna instead of black"

She ran her hand through my hair, "I wish he was still here to see you two

"Why did he even have to leave then?" I asked her, "Why did he have go?"

Mom's face darkened, "he didn't want to leave sweetie, but he had to go. You see, your father was a very dangerous man Tyler. He had done many bad things in his life, so being with me only brought danger to us. But…in the end, your father was a hero. He had sacrificed himself in the war to save many lives Tyler"

I was quiet for a long time, letting her words sink in, 'then…why did you love him…if you knew he was a bad?"

Mom reached out to touch my cheek. Tears were starting to pool in her eyes and she was trying hard not to cry in front of me, but i knew that even she was starting to crack.

"I know I shouldn't have fallen in love with him Tyler…but I couldn't control myself. I had loved him before the whole scandal, before he had done all those terrible things, but I too stupid to accept the truth back then"

Her hand fell from my face and I knew if I asked her anything else about my father, she would finally break.

* * *

><p>My dream was like this.<p>

_I was standing on a large hill, the grass reaching my knees. Cold, bitter rain descended from the dark gray sky, and black thunder clouds were thundering murderously above me. Before me were four silhouette figures, two boys and two girls. All of them running for their lives, not daring to look over their shoulders to look at the army of monsters that were chasing them and slowly gaining on them. The monsters were far away now, but they would easily catch up to them soon._

_The four barely reached the top of the hill when one of the girls glanced back at the gaining monsters and in that split second, she made a decision. She stopped in her tracks and shouted over the storm,"Grover! Take Annabeth to camp!"_

_One of the boys, Grover, nodded and took the little blonde girl hand's and rushed the down the hill as fast as his legs would take them. The girl turned to the other boy and the fire in her eyes dimmed a bit. _

_In a flash of lighting, I got my first good clear look of the two. The girl looked about twelve with dark hair that was streaked with blood and dirt. She had blue eyes that were the same as Luna's. The boy looked a year or two older then her and had short-cropped blonde hair and blue eyes that matched mine. Both looked eerily familiar to me… _

"_Go" the girl said her voice steadily, "Someone needs to distract them while you guys run."_

'_No" the boy said firmly, not moving a bit "I'm not leaving you Thals. You can't fight them all by yourself." Their voices also sounded so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it._

"_You have to, Luke. Otherwise, we'll both end up dying," There was deep sadness in the girl's eyes. It was if she finally realized how cruel the fates can be. _

_The boy, Luke, tried one more time, "Thals-"_

"_Please!" she screamed at him, "You have to go! Someone needs to take care of Annabeth after I'm gone!" Her voice was dry and was filled with endless grief and sadness._

_The boy's blue eyes widen at the way she was talking and he pulled her into an embrace, holding as if she was his life. The girl, Thals, hesitated a bit before wrapping her own arms around his abdomen, holding him as if he was her last hope too._

"_You're not going to die Thals," he whispered into her ear. He then looked at her straight in the eye; their faces were so close to each other that their noses could have touched, "You'll going to come back to me okay?"_

_Thals nodded, her eyes closed tightly, concealing the tears that were starting to form in them._

_Luke kissed her wet forehead and pulled away. The monsters were a few yards away from them now._

"_Go, Luke" she whispered and Luke obeyed her and ran down the hill. The girl watched him go with tears in her eyes, as if she already knew the outcome of the fight. Wiping away her tears, she expanded the spear in her hands, slapped the sliver bracelet on her wrist that became a shield and charged into the large mass of the monsters._

_My heart lurched forward in my chest as I watched Thals fighting the monsters on the hill with her head held high and weapons ready to kill. She fought hard, killing most of them, but even I knew that she couldn't win. I watched in horror as what look like old ladies with leathery wings whipped their fiery whips at her skin, dogs the size of grizzly bears, with lava red eyes clawed her back deep enough to stain their claws with her red blood. Her screams of agony ringing in my ears._

_I wanted to go help her but I couldn't move, I could only watch helplessly as her mortally wounded body fell to the ground, blood escaping her mouth and staining the wet grass underneath her red. I screamed, No! But no sounds came out of my mouth. And then, I heard Luke's scream, _

"_THALIA!"_

_Then, it hit me like a ton of bricks. Why she looked so familiar to me, why her voice sounded so familiar, the nickname Thals, and why her eyes looked so much like Luna's. _

_She was…..my mother._

_Before my mom could breathe her last breath, a lighting bolt came down from the sky and went right through her dying body. The monsters disintegrated from the intensity of the lighting and then there was a great white flash. So great, I had to turn my head away, but I could still feel the air pressure change around me and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. _

_When the light faded, I looked at where my mom's body was but instead of her body, I saw a pine tree, one that was tall, fully grown and huge. Mom's injured body had become a pine tree. Then, the scene before me froze. The rain around me stopped in mid-air.  
><em>

"_It's quite sad isn't it? The fates were always cruel to those two," a sweet voice said behind me._

_ I turned to see a beautiful woman in her early 20's with wavy brown hair and dark lilac eyes. She wore a white sleeveless Greek dress with gold bracelets and armlets and gold sandals. A single red rose was in her wavy, shiny hair. At first, I thought she was an older version of Alyssa for a minute, but I then soon realized that she was a different person._

"_Who are you?" I asked her._

_The woman sighed, smiling sadly at the scene before us, "that is something you have to figure out yourself my young hero, but I do come with a warning"_

_She looked at me with her eyes that were so much like Alyssa's, "the Fates are cruel dear, especially in love. They may bring people together, but they also tear people apart. Terribly" _

_She shook her head, "the Fates were always cruel to you mortals. Such a shame"_

_I frowned at her, "but why are you telling all this?"_

"_Because that's what happened to your parents dear" she said smiling a bit, "believe me dear, if I had my ways, your parents would have been one of the most successful demigod's couples ever! But sadly, the Fates often like to ruin my plans" she sighed and I'm guessing fate ruined her plans a lot. _

_Wait. _

_Plans?_

_I narrowed my eyes at her, "your ways?" I asked._

_Her eyes widened and covered her mouth with her hand, "whoops, wasn't suppose to say that", she giggled bit and looked down at her invisible watch._

"_Well sorry hon, I wish we could talk more but I'm afraid my time is almost up" she then winked at me, " but remember dear, be prepared for what future holds for you"_

I then woke with a gasp, cold sweat all over me. It was morning and sunlight was streaming in through the windows. I looked at the time and it was already eleven.

Slowly, I got out of my comfy bed and got ready for the day.

After showering, putting on some fresh clothes, etc, I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Luna wasn't awake yet which was no surprise at all. She usually sleeps in until one in the afternoon if you don't bother her.

As I started the coffee maker (I know I'm only 14, okay, 13 but I need my energy) and the oven to cook the bacon (mine and Luna's favorite breakfast food) , I tired to process everything that happened in that dream.

Okay, so my mom almost died once but instead of dying, she got turned into a tree. But what did it all mean? Was that dream supposed to tell me something?

And what did that lady mean to be prepared?

And all those other people that were with mom...who were they?

Finally, both the coffee and bacon was done. I poured the coffee into two cups and placed the bacons on some plates. By that time, it already noon.

Guess it's time to wake up Luna.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna POV:<strong>

Ah, sleeping in…one of the bliss of suspension. That is…..until a certain idiot I know came into my room and pushed off my bed like a rag doll to get me to wake up and irrupting peaceful sleep. Well, I wouldn't call having a dream about your mom dying and turning into a tree peaceful but you get the point.

I groaned as my blue body (the dye won't come out for a few more hours) hit the floor painfully.

"The early bird gets the worm", Tyler joked, dodging my pillow.

"Don't worry; we still have some food leftover in the fridge", I grumbled from the floor.

Tyler smirked

"Oh okay. I guess I'll have to throw the crispy and juicy bacon I got for us today", Tyler said in an amused tone, walking out of my room.

My head shot up at the mention of bacon, my favorite breakfast food of all time.

"Bacon?" I sprinted out of my room and into the kitchen (almost crashing into Tyler on the way) and to the plate of bacon sitting on the table, attacking it like there was no tomorrow. Tyler, who sat down in the seat opposite of me, grinned at me.

"Breath, Luna. The food's not going anywhere", he chuckled," but it might by the way you're eating it"

My only response was throwing a fork at him that missed his face by an inch.

* * *

><p>Tyler and I seated ourselves on the conch in the living room-him on one side of the conch playing Call of Duty with me checking my emails on my laptop on the another side. I was about halfway through one of my friend, Emily Valdez's (who I haven't seen since spring break sadly) email when Tyler suddenly exclaimed "Yes!" and fist pumped into the air, making me jump at least a foot off the ground.<p>

I glared at him and slapped him on the shoulder. Hard.

"Ow!" he glared at me, while I just grinned back before rereading my emails.

Silence fell between us for a while, and all could be heard were the sounds from Tyler's game on the TV.

"Hey Luna", said Tyler, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I asked with my eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Do you believe dreams are sometimes suppose to tell you something?" he asked

I looked at him to smirk, "What? Did you have a dream about you and Alyssa getting married or something?'

Tyler's cheeks flushed, "What? No! I never said that!"

My smirk widened, "But you were, right?"

"Shut up Luna" he shoved me lightly, "I wasn't!"

"Even through I wished I did…." He then muttered under his breath.

I smiled even more, "Aha! So you do like her!"

"I do not!' he protested, his cheeks bright red.

"Yes you do!"

"Can we just drop this all ready?" he asked.

"Nope!" I said, popping out the 'p'.

He sighed "Fine then, what were you dreaming about then?"

My smile dropped as flashbacks of my dream replayed in my head. I had been trying to block out the dream all day but now it was all coming back to me. My mother sacrificing herself to save her friends, her dying on the blood stained grass, her wounded body turning into a tree, and that woman telling to be prepared for the future.

But the main thing I remembered from my dream was the blond haired boy named Luke. I don't know why but I felt some sort of connection to him for some strange reason.

The tension must have evident on my face because concern was starting to draw on Tyler's face.

"What is it?" he asked, "what did you see?"

"I…." I swallowed hard and looked down at the ground, "I saw mom"

"What?" he asked in surprised.

I closed my laptop and put it on the table. I looked at him and told him about all about my dream.

When I finished, Tyler was quiet for a long time, "I had that dream too"

I stared at him "what?"

"I had that exactly same dream last night" he said, "and I think it was real too"

"what makes you say that?"

He turned to me, "You know Aunt Annabeth?" he asked and I nodded. We used to see her and Uncle Percy (or Uncle Kelp Head according to mom) a lot in the past before, but lately, we barely even see them now. But how was she tied to the dream at all?

"what about her?" I asked.

"well...remember that little girl from our dream?" He asked and I nodded again. "Do you remember what she looked like?"

I thought about it for minute. Even through it was hard to see through storm, I still remember the little girl's curly blonde hair flying everywhere as she ran and her stormy gray eyes that were bright with fear.

Then it hit me like a gunshot to my heart.

How could've I been so stupid?

Mom had even called out her name! And they even look alike!

'Annabeth'. The name of the little girl in my dream and our mom's best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Because I need to know if you guys like it or not! :)<br>**


	5. Monster's Dance

**I'm so so so (a thousand times) sorry for not updating! I haven't updated for what, two weeks. Anyway, I'm sorry but I sort of had this tiny writer's block, and tons of school work! School really sucks...D: so to make up for it i wrote this nice long chapter for you guys to read! oh yeah, thank you for all of you guys who read my last chapter! you guys really made my day! but even through lots of you read it, none of you reviewed... Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Luna POV:<strong>

I tried fixing my hair, again, trying not to punch the mirror in front of me. So far, I had already gone through 10 different hair styles, trying to figure out which would look best for the dance tonight without ruining my image. Sitting on my black vanity, I glared at my reflection. My sandy blonde hair was still wet from the shower I had taken earlier and fell into clumps of tangles down my back. I had taken my time in the shower so I could tell that Tyler was pretty irritated with me. But one would call it revenge for earlier.

I sighed, things would've been easier if mom was here, but she's currently on a plane to visit our cousins in California. Apparently, there was some family emergency there and she had to go there immediately to help out with it.

Though Tyler and I had a weird conversation with her before she went.

"_I_ _don't have to go you know" she said, "I can stay here if you guys want me too"_

"_Don't worry mom" Tyler says "we'll be all right"_

_I nodded in agreement, "Yeah mom, we're basically teenagers now. We can take care of ourselves"_

_She sighed, playing with her silver bracelet on her wrist. More proof that the dream was real, and something she always did when she was nervous. But why would she be nervous?_

"_All right, but….be careful. You guys still have your cell phones right?"_

_Tyler and I nodded. A few years back, mom had given Tyler and me an old cell phone that she said to only use for emergencies. I have never used the cell phone she gave me. It's just lays in my backpack, slowly collecting dust._

_Mom smiled, "good" she said, giving us a hug, "and remember, the gifts, try to protect each other with it okay?"_

_Tyler and I nodded again. The gifts. That's what she always called the items that dad give us before he died. The ones that she said would protect us in the future._

"_But mom" Tyler said, "what are we suppose do with it?" he asked, "stab random people in the eye with it?"_

"_No Tyler" mom says, "you guys will know how to use it…when the time is right"_

"_But how?" I asked, "How do we know when it's the right time?"_

"_You'll know" mom said giving us a hug, "it'll be your instincts"_

Sighing, I put myself to work on my hair again. After a while, I had decided to blow dry it and let it fall down my shoulders, only clipping part of my hair back with my eagle hairclip. Once I did that, I moved on to my make up, only applying eyeliner and mascara on. Finishing that, I carefully slipped on my dress and my hair of gray knee high boots. I also wore a gray jacket along with my chain necklace. Looking in the mirror now, I felt like the most awkward girl in New York City. After putting my cell phone in my jacket, I walked out of my room to see Tyler sitting on the conch already dressed and ready.

He was wearing an unbuttoned black suit along with a dark gray dress shirt and Converse All-Stars. His black hair was still messy as usual and he wore his sword necklace. When he saw me, he gave me a wide eyed stare.

I frowned at him, "what? Is there something on my face?"

He stood up and walked towards me. "No, but I see that you finally got that blue dye off." He says, grinning like an idiot.

My eye twitched, "yes" I replied, "it did take quite a while for me, but _finally,_ I got all of it off"

Tyler smiled and ruffed up my hair, "I'm joking. You do look nice, but" he looked at me seriously, "if anyone at the dance tonight hurts or touches you in any way that's inappropriate, tell me and they'll be dead by tomorrow morning."

I smirk, "How nice of you to care"

He smirked, "Well I did promise mom that I would try to protect you while she was gone" then he added, "But I don't think I'll have to cause knowing you, you'll probably kill the guy before I even have the chance too."

I laughed, finding truth in that.

Then the doorbell rang and Tyler gestured me to the door, as if saying, '_You do it'._

So I did, and when I opened the door, I saw Alex standing in the doorway dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie on, his usual curly brown hair neatly combed. Besides him was Alyssa wearing a short dark purple halter-top dress with a white jeweled belt and white strapped heels. Her wavy dark brown was let down and cascaded down to her waist in long loose ringlets. Behind them, I could see a black limo parked in the parking lot.

I just smiled at them while Alex wolf-whistled at me, earning a glare from Tyler. Alyssa and I just chuckled.

When Tyler landed his eyes on Alyssa, his mouth dropped to the ground and his eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets. Alyssa just blushed at Tyler's expression.

When I whispered, "Told you he would go crazy over you ", in her ear, she turned into an even darker shade of red.

Alex held out his hand and I took it, following him as we made our way to the car with Tyler and Alyssa following us.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit" Tyler and I whispered.<p>

The gym was decorated with colorful balloons and streamers hanging everywhere, with a DJ playing hits from twenty years ago near the crowded dance floor.

When we slowly entered the gym, about fifty heads turn to us. Some glared at us while other's jaws dropped. A few people even wolf-whistled at us but I'm pretty sure they were for Alyssa. Since even without makeup tonight, she looked seriously beautiful.

Tyler seems to think so to because whenever I look at him, he was staring at Alyssa with shining eyes and a goofy smile. And if that wasn't love, I didn't know what it is.

As we scanned the gym, we saw Brianna waving her hand in the air wearing a sleeveless emerald green dress with a black ribbon around the middle of it. Smiling, we all walked towards the table where she and Sebastian were sitting at. As we walked towards them, I noticed some of the guys were checking Alyssa and me out, probably thinking of something dirty. I roll my eyes. Perverts.

As we set our stuff at their table, Brianna grabbed Alyssa and me by the arms and dragged us to the dance floor.

"Come on you guys!" she yelled through the loud music, "let's go dance!"

We all headed towards the crowded dance floor, where Poker Face by Lady Gaga started playing, causing everyone to go nuts.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler POV:<strong>

Everyone having a great time right now, they're all having fun, dancing on the dance floor. Unlike me who just leans against the table that has the bowl of punch that I have been drinking from for the past hour now. I just needed an excuse to not dance, but I don't mind standing here by myself.

I like this spot, it had a great view of the dance floor, where Alyssa is dancing at along with Luna and Brianna, her wavy brown locks flying everywhere as she's laughing her heart out.

And no, I'm not in love with her.

I greedily drank down my cup of punch that I made sure wasn't spiked of course. Through about ten other kids tried to spike it in past hour.

Then, a kid comes up to the punch bowl with a bottle in his hands. Leaning forward, he removed the cap from the bottle.

I sighed; they're never going to learn. Immediately, I snatched the bottle of his hands and chucked it in a trash can that's two feet away from me. The kid turns me, saying "WTF!" and showing fake agony, telling me all the good things that could happen if I just let him spike the drinks.

Rolling my eyes, I just kick him in the shin and the kid walks away limping. I crossed my arms, scowling. One rule for you kids: never try to spike the drinks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Luna slipping away from the dance floor but didn't think anything of it she probably needed a break from the dance floor. After all, she has been dancing for the last hour now. I rethink that when Luna comes back a few minutes with an evil smile on her face. Suddenly, the fast music around me came to a stop and a slow song came on. People started to pair off and among them were Brianna and Sebastian, their eyes shining with love.

I smiled at the sight of them, feeling nothing but happiness for them.

I then sighed; Luna had probably threatened the DJ player to do this. The poor kid.

Leaving my spot near the punch bowl, I walked towards Alyssa and tapped on her shoulder. When she turned, I bowed, "May I have this dance, milady?" I asked in a haughty tone.

She smiled, "Of course my lord." she says while curtsying. Her tone mimicking my own.

I hand out my hand and Alyssa took it, taking a step closer to me. She placed her other on my shoulder while I put mine in her waist. Dancing to the song, we started waltzing around the dance floor. As we danced, I couldn't help, but smile. Alyssa was laughing, her eyes shining brighter then the lights above us. As we turned to the song, I looked around the room for Luna, finding her and Alex near a table. Both were snickering. They probably planned this.

I shot a glare in their direction before turning back my attention on Alyssa. We continued waltzing until the music from the speakers stopped.

After dancing, Alyssa and I decided to go the food bar for refreshments. And as we were eating some of the food, one of my so called fan girls, Keli approached me.

She had lush, curly light brown hair in pretty braid, chocolate brown eyes that were covered with red eyeshadow, and full lips smacked with vibrant red lipstick. Her dress had to be against the dress code, with her blood red V-neck dress showing the top of her black bra and was so short that it barely covered her ass. I hate to admit but she looked wickedly beautiful. But Alyssa was even more.

Keli batted her fake eyelashes at me, trailing her fake red fingernails down my arm, making me shudder, "hey there Ty."

I give her a fake smile, "hello Keli." I said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alyssa smiling at Keli too, but her purple eyes were flashing dangerously. Keli stepped closer to me, her body only an inch away from mine.

My hand was itching for my sword necklace. Maybe mom was right on the whole incidents thing because something inside of me was telling me to use my sword necklace to stab this girl right in the eye.

"You know", Keli purred, "Let's change the scenery shall we?" she winked, "after all, this place doesn't seem like the right for us to play is it?"

She took another step closer. Her body lightly pressed against me and I stepped back immediately.

I turned to Alyssa, not knowing what to do. She just smiled back and walked away from the food bar.

Leaving me alone at the food bar with Keli.

Just great.

* * *

><p>Later, after finally escaping Keli (thank the gods), I found Alyssa on the roof balcony leaning against the railing. Above her, the night sky was clear and the moon shined on her like a spot light. The stars were glowing brightly.<p>

I walked up to her and leaned against the railing next to air. "Hey, what brings you out here?" I asked.

A light breeze brushed her hair, "I just needed to clear my head, that's all. Something has been bothering me lately."

I smiled deviously, "does it have something to do with Keli?"

Her cheeks turned beet red, "No! What makes you say that?"

"You're blushing."

"Shut up", she says, leaning back on the railing. Smiling, I followed her action and gazed up at the sky. And for a while, we watched the stars in a comfortable silence.

"The stars looked really beautiful tonight." Alyssa says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah", I say, "just like you."

She turned to me and blinked, probably trying to comprehend what I just said. "What?"

I shake my head but I could feel my cheeks burning, "nothing."

Dropping the subject, Alyssa laughed. It sounded like a gentle melody filled with hope to my ears.

We stared at the clear sky above us, pointing out the different constellations in the sky. And near the southern horizon, was a constellation of girl running in the sky with a bow in her hands shining brightly. The Huntress or what mom sometimes likes to call it, Zoë Nightshade. Me and Luna's favorite constellation.

I then looked down at Alyssa. It wasn't like she was trying to look beautiful or didn't even care about her looks. But even so….she just _was_. And with her loose brown hair and her dark purple dress, she seemed to shine in the starlight.

I reached out to caress her face and she turned to me. "Beautiful", I say and she blushed. She then leaned in and placed a small sign of affection on my cheek. My cheek still felt warm and tingly when she pulled back.

Click!

We both froze and immediately spin around to see Luna and Alex smirking. A camera was in Luna's hands and it was pointed straight at us.

Crap.

Luna smiled deviously, waving the camera in her hands, "well, are you guys gonna kiss for what? After all, you guys seemed to having a good time just now."

Alyssa and I blushed in embarrassment and was about to yell at Luna when keli just then busted through the doors of the roof balcony. The doors slamming behind her. "Found you Tyler Grace" she smiled "it's for us to play now"

I walked towards Keli, about to tell her to go away, but Alex stopped me, his goofy expression from before was gone and was replaced by with a serious one. I was a bit startled by this because for one, this wasn't the Alex I knew.

"Stand backs you guys. This is my fault we're in this mess anyway. I should've brought you guys to camp earlier." What?

"What camp?" Luna asked but Alex didn't answer her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sharp and deadly seven inch knife, one that made out of pure bronze. Keli sneered at the sight of the blade.

"Oh come on. No need for that pretty little blade of yours half blood" she started walking towards us. Some instinct was telling me to run away from Keli but her eyes were so dazzling and the way she smiled was so pretty…..

"Tyler! Snap out of it!" Alyssa said but her words sounded so far away.

"Ignore her Ty" Keli says giving me a sweet smile, "she's just jealous"

"No! Tyler, listen to me!" Alyssa pleaded.

Even though she said that, I was currently trying to fight the spell that Keli had captivated me with.

"Run" Alex said, getting in a defensive position, "go get Mr. Underwood. I'll get her." He held hid knife, ready to strike.

"But-"I started but got cut off by Alex.

"Go!" he yelled, and Keli advanced on us.

Though it took all my will power, I dove to one side along with Luna. Then, I was on the ground with Luna next to me. We could hear Alyssa scrambling off in one direction, her white heels clicking as we heard her escape through the doors of the balcony, getting help. Luna and I would've done the same but we were too dazed to move. The only thing we could see was Keli's donkey hoof and bronze foot.

Wait.

Donkey hoof? Bronze foot?

I blinked and rubbed my eyes, thinking I was seeing things.

But I wasn't.

Our eyes rose to Keli's hands, which were now chalk white and her fake fingernails were replaced with sharp bronze claws. We looked higher. Keli's hair had become flames. Her eyes had become completely red and fangs grew from her teeth.

It would've been a funny sight to see if she wasn't trying to tear us to pieces. Alex's face showed no emotion "you're an empousa, a servant of Hecate" he said. An empousa? Wasn't that a monster in the Greek myths?

Keli hissed, "That girl wasn't much important anyway. But you'll do half bloods! My master will be very pleased with your death!"

Alex slashed with his knife but Keli was fast. Being quick and deadly, she dodged his first strike by doing a back flip as Luna and I scrambled out of her way. Alex put himself between us and the empousa. Keli edged closer to us, her form flickering from a vampire demon to a beautiful girl.

Alex smirked, leveling the tip of his blade to Keli's chest, "sorry Keli, your little charm doesn't work on me"

Keli growled, "half blood" she licked her lips hungrily. The wind around us started to whip violently, "your time is up"

She then did another back flip and landed perfectly in the center of the balcony. She snapped her fingers and two tornado things appeared on the either side of her, men with bodies made out of black smoke and wings behind their back. Their eyes crackling with electricity.

On impulse, my hand flew to my sword necklace while Luna's flew to her eagle hairclip.

"Tyler," Luna began, "what is-"

"Anemoi Thuellai" Alex said, gripping the hilt of his knife "storm spirits"

One of them smiled and flicked his wrist, sending Luna to the other side of the balcony. As she crash landed, her head hit the railing and she groaned.

"Luna!" I tried to move forward, but the wind pulled me back. Rain started pouring down from the sky and I had to crouch down to keep my balance. But despite the storm, Alex was on his feet, slashing his blade at the spirits. But the blade only passed through them harmlessly.

Even more bad news, while watching Alex, I didn't notice Keli creeping up behind me.

Bang!

Suddenly, my vision went black and the next thing I knew, I was pinned down on the ground with Keli baring her fangs above me.

Dammit.

She stroked my cheek.

"Such a handsome face" she said, "Just like Luke's. It's a pity that I have to kill you now, but you'll taste wonderful!" she laughed and bared her fangs again.

Suddenly, a very familiar eagle hairclip hit Keli in the eye.

"Ow!" she yelled and the she-demon's hesitation was all I needed. Before she can even react, I yanked the demon's arm off and her off me. Keli fell to the ground and as I steadily got up to my feet, I heard Luna scream.

I turned to see Luna collapsing on the ground, almost unconscious with smoke rising from her clothes. Her boots were off and her feet were black with soot.

One of the wind spirits hand was raised and pointed straight at Luna's chest, laughing as the storm raged on.

They had hurt her.

They had hurt my little sister.

I glared at the spirits. They were _so_ gonna pay.

Letting my instinct take over, I ripped off my sword necklace and in half of a second I was holding a double edged bronze sword with lighting bolt cross guards, and a flat hilt riveted with a green stud. The leather grip fit my fingers perfectly.

Keli hissed and backed away from me. The two storm spirits then flew at me with acres of electricity shooting out of their fingers, ones that can kill me in a second.

I swung at the first spirit, who tried to dodge my blade, but failed as I sliced through the spirit's body, the creature's body dissolving into gold powder. The second one shot a lighting volt at me but I dodged it while Alex slashed through the spirit from behind and disintegrated it.

Keli screamed in outrage as she looked down at the golden dust that was once her allies. "You killed my comrades!" she screeched, "How dare you!"

She charged at us but Alex and I were too paralyzed to move. Then, Luna threw her cell phone at the demon's head. The empousa growled and swatted the phone away, making it fall over the railing. Keli turned to Luna,

"You irritating little half blood!" she sneered, "why can't you just die!"

She lunged for Luna, knowing she was too weak and dazed to fight back.

"No!" I charged towards the empousa but Alex was one step ahead of me.

He charged at the demon, about to slash his knife through the she-demon when she spun around and dodged his blade. She grabbed Alex's wrist, and exploded into flames, taking Alex with her,

"Alex!" I yelled, but he was already gone along with the empousa. Only small waves of flames flickered around the area they once were. Thunder rumbled overhead and rain started to die down. The bronze sword was still in my trembling hand.

I looked at the bronze double edged sword in my hand and on hunch, I pressed down on the green stud and it turned back into my sword necklace. For a moment, I thought I had just imagined the whole thing when. But then I heard Luna's moans. I put my sword necklace back on and ran over to Luna.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. Luna nodded in response and shivered in her now, soaked clothes. Her blonde hair was matted to her pale forehead and was parts of it were singed a little. And a bit of blood trickled from her forehead. But at least she wasn't dead.

"Tyler….I'm dreaming…aren't I?" Luna asked, "Those monsters, your sword…Alex…they were all just my imagination right?"

I didn't answer her. Instead, I walked over to where her eagle hairclip was and picked it up. Only it wasn't a hairclip anymore.

It was ten inched bronze knife with small silver wings as it's cross guard and a bronze handle. I inspected the knife, trying to figure out how to turn it back into a hairclip. My hands went directly to the two winged cross guard, finding a blue stone where the two wings met in the middle. I pressed down on it and the knife turned back into Luna's eagle hair clip.

I handed it back to her, "I think this is yours." I said.

Luna's eyes widen, "okay, now I'm hallucinating. Someone pinch me,"

I pinched her arm hard and she yelped. She glared at me.

"Gosh, I didn't mean literally you idiot" she hissed and rubbed the spot where I pinched her.

I just grinned as I helped her up. Then, the doors of the balcony flung open. Alyssa and Mr. Underwood appeared in the doorway. Brianna and Sebastian were behind them. Reinforcements. But they were too late.

"Di immortals!" Mr. Underwood said, "what happened? And where's Alex?" When he saw my face, his own darkened, "no, not Alex"

"wait" Brianna said, "what happened?"

At first, I didn't want to tell them about Keli and the storm spirits since it probably sound like I was crazy. Reluctantly, though, I told them everything. When I finished, Mr. Underwood cursed in ancient Greek.

"An emoupsa in our school. I should've known."

"Sir" Sebastian said, "What do we do now?"

"We must take them to camp. That's the only safe place for them now."

"Camp? What camp? Look we're all standing right here you know!" Me and Luna said.

They ignored us. "Brianna, call for transportation right away", Mr. Underwood said.

Brianna nodded, "right". She walked towards the railing and whistled loudly five times. The sound of it echoed throughout the sky.

At first, nothing happened. Then, we heard a_ whoosh _and dark shapes descended from the sky. As it landed on the balcony, I could see that they were horse like creatures with large feathered wings, the span of twenty feet. A pure gray and white one stood in the lead with four other white winged horses stood behind it.

Alyssa gasped, "They're beautiful"

"Pegasus" Sebastian said, "Our transportation" he turned to us, "come on, we don't have much time. We have to go now."

Luna shook her head, "there's no way I'm going on that _thing"_ she said. I nodded in agreement, "I have to agree with Luna on this one."

Luna and I have never been good with horses. Once in second grade, Aunt Reyna and Uncle Percy had let us ride their horses Skippy and Blackjack. The horses were fine at first, but then they suddenly went wild, as if something startled them and threw Luna and me off them.

Let's just say that wasn't really a fun day for us.

The Pegasus snorted. "This thing Luna is your guy's ticket to safety" Mr. Underwood warned, "try to be nice to them"

"Wait, you can talk to them?"

Mr. Underwood ignored us again. He sniffed the air and turned to Sebastian and Brianna, "hurry" he said, "Get them to camp quickly. There's little time left. I can still smell them."

They nodded. "Right" while Brianna started saddling up on the gray and white Pegasus, Sebastian gestured us to get on the rest of the Pegasus.

It Luna and me a while for us to get on the winged horses since we kept shying away from them. But once we got on them, I asked Sebastian again where we were going.

"Camp" he answered, "the only safe place for us"

* * *

><p><strong>phew, that was a long chapter. it was 12 pages when i wrote on Word. and thank you guys for reading! i hope you guys like it even i thought the fighting scene was pretty bad...Anyway, review please! it would again really, really make my day and I do want feedback from you guys!<strong>

**So thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing!)! 3 3**


	6. Dragon lady fightin'

**Sorry for updating so late. I had a lot on my hands with homework from school..*sigh* But thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter! :) Did you guys like it? Anyway, there's the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Luna POV:<strong>

We tore through the night sky with black thunder clouds rumbling above us. Wind clashed on my face as I stared down at the scenery below us. The lights of New York City were shining brightly.

I looked at the white Pegasus I was riding on, wondering if I've gone crazy, or if I was still dreaming. But I wasn't. The fact that I had it kept on hurting when I pinched myself told me it wasn't a dream. It was real.

I glanced at Sebastian and Brianna, who were riding ahead of me. There were so many questions I wanted them right now, but they all seemed to get stuck in my throat. I wrapped my arms around my Pegasus neck, anxious to get to this 'camp'.

We started speeding up, showing that the pegasi were also anxious0 to get this 'camp'. As I looked back, I thought I saw a dark winged figure in the distance. I blinked in confusion, wondering what I just saw.

Soon enough, we were zipping by dozens of hills and farmland. Thunder started crackling in the distance. I narrowed my eyes at the sky. I had a pretty bad feeling about it.

Everyone else was pretty quiet throughout the whole way, but based on their expressions, I could tell they were worried about the storm too. Sebastian would always flinch and his dark brown eyes would flicker with fear every time there a flash of lighting. As if he was afraid it would shot him right out of the sky.

So", I said, "What's this camp you guys are taking us to?"

"Camp Half-Blood", Brianna answered, "It's a safe place for special people like us, like you Luna".

"Wait, what do you mean by special?' I asked.

Brianna opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted by a horrible screech that came from behind us. She turned pale and her eyes filled terror.

"No! Not her!" Sebastian said. Before I could ask him what he meant, the hair the back of my neck rose and I felt the air pressure change. Nearby, I heard the crackling of lighting.

Then, _Boom!_ There was a blinding flash and the next thing I know, we were all falling out the of the night sky.

Lighting. That's what happened. It had hit the wings of the pegasi, causing us to fall from the sky. Guess Sebastian's worries were right after all.

Unlike my mother, Tyler and I weren't scared of heights. Which was a good thing when you're plunging thousands of feet to your death. The pegasi tried to help us get back on the flight path, but failed as we continued falling downwards towards the road. The lighting had damaged their wings too much.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of death as Alyssa screamed next to me, the cool night breeze whistling in my ear. There was no way we were coming out of this alive.

For a moment, I wondered how mom would react when she sees our dead bodies.

Then suddenly, I felt a spark inside of me and a gust of wind blew all of us to one side-just enough to miss the concrete road and to crash land in a mass of primrose flower beds. It wasn't the softest landing but it was better then falling on impact on concrete. I groaned and struggled to my feet. My hands were scratched a bit but at least nothing was broken, yet.

Somewhere to my left, I could hear Sebastian and Brianna groaning, incanting that they were okay.

To my right, Alyssa and Tyler cuddling next to each other, both were unconsciousness. It would've been an adorable sight to see…..if they weren't injured.

They were hurt. The lighting had not only hit their pegasi but also them too. Tyler was cut in several places but was other wise fine. Alyssa, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Blood trickled from the right side of her head, staining the grass red. The whole right side of her body was burnt. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. At all.

A wave of panic went through me as I shook her injured body. No! I thought, Alyssa you can't die! You're my best friend and Tyler would be devastated! Please! Don't-

My thoughts were silenced when Alyssa started coughing, her eyes fluttered open. Only they weren't her usual purple eyes. They were multicolored, like a stained glass.

"Is…Tyler…okay?" she rasped.

I looked towards Tyler, who was starting to stir. I wiped away the tears that were starting to form in my eyes, "He's fine Alyssa."

She looked relieved, "Oh…good…" Her voice faltered and her eyes closed again. For a spilt second, I wasn't sure if she was alive or not until I saw her chest rising. I sighed, releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding. Then, looking at her and Tyler's position, I had just realized something. Alyssa had protected Tyler, by taking most of hit for him.

Then suddenly, Sebastian appeared besides me. He took one look at Alyssa and his face turned ghost white, "Oh no" he said, "This is not good."

"What is it?" I say, "What's wrong? Is Alyssa okay?"

Sebastian's face darkened, "No", he says, "She's bleeding from the right temporal region of his head. And her right arm and leg are paralyzed too. In other words it's-"

"Acute subdural hematoma", Brianna says, suddenly appearing next to us too, "Brain damage", She looked at us seriously, "If we don't get her to camp fast she might don't make it."

I paled at the thought of Alyssa dying, "No".

"C'mon", Sebastian says, "We have to get her to camp. Brianna, help me carry her!"

As Sebastian and Brianna gently dragged Alyssa to the pegasi, I looked in the distance, seeing a huge pine tree on the nearest hill, (one that looked eerily familiar to me) praying to the gods to let Alyssa live, instead of dying like my mother did protecting her friends in my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler POV: <strong>

I woke up in a daze, seeing stars. I wasn't dead. I felt someone shaking and I turned to my side to see Luna, her blonde hair streaked with blood and dirt.

"C'mon Tyler get up!" she says, shaking me even harder.

I struggle to my feet with Luna helping me up. I look around, only to see Sebastian sitting on a pegasi with two others next to him. "Where are Alyssa and Brianna?"

"They went ahead", Sebastian said, "c'mon, get on. We have to camp now".

I did as I was told to with Luna following me. We quickly got on the two other pegasi.

Then, I heard a horrible shriek behind us again. I glanced back. There, in a flash of lighting, I saw a figure of a woman near the thunder clouds, holding what looked like curved swords in her hands. Even from far away, I could hear her hissing and growling in some weird language. Just looking at it sent a chill down my spine.

"What is that-"

"c'mon, follow me!" Sebastian yells as he and his Pegasus run towards a hill with a very familiar pine tree on top of it. We follow him.

We galloped through the forest so fast that the forest flew by like blur. All of us and including the peagusi were exhausted by the time we started riding uphill. I looked back again. The winged figure in the sky was getting closer.

We were about fifty feet away from the pine tree uphill when a large shadow fell over us and I heard a blood curling scream. I looked back in horror as I watched as Luna being lifted into the air by her arm. Her Pegasus ran away in fear from the monster that had grabbed her. I couldn't blame it. I felt my stomach doing a back flip as I got a good, clear look of the monster that had captured my sister.

It sort of reminded me of a centaur, with a woman's body waist up and an animal's lower body. Only it didn't have a horse's lower body but a dragon's-one that was black and at least twenty feet long. In addition, it had enormous sharp claws that were currently dug deep into Luna's skin and a barbed tail. Perfect for killing people. And at first when you look at her legs, you think she's wearing some sort of a grass skirt, but when you look closer, you realize that they're actually snakes. Hundreds of them, vipers trying to bit Luna's legs as she struggled against the dragon lady's grasp. She even had snakes for her hair, like the gorgons. She had huge bar wings-ones that were a yard long-against her scaly back. The creepiest part? Where her halves met, her skin morphed, changing into heads of different animals. Almost like she was wearing a belt of changing animal heads.

In her hands, she held two long bronze scimitar, glowing green with poison. She held one to Luna's throat. Her eyes filled with an evil glee.

My breath stopped in my throat. I knew exactly who she was from the Greek myths but I wouldn't dare to say her name.

_Names have power Tyler_, my mother would always warn me. _It's not safe to say those monster's names. It's too dangerous for us._

"Luna!" I leaped off my Pegasus and ran towards them. I could hear Sebastian calling out my name, but I ignored him as I stopped in front of the monster, taking out my sword, "put my sister down!"

The dragon lady hissed and growled at me in her weird rumbling language. My eyes burned just being near her. I could barely breathe. It was like being in a poison fog. Luna winched in pain as the dragon lady dug her claws deeper into her skin. I gripped the handle of my sword, glaring at the monster, "Let her go!"

Luna made eye contact with me_. Run Tyler_! She spoke in my mind through our link together (tell you later) _I'll distract Kampe. Just run away!_

_No! I'm not leaving without you. _I spoke in her mind.

_Please. You have to Tyler. Sometimes, we have to make to sacrifices. _Then, a smile graced over her mouth. A smile I've known since we were born. And one I couldn't bear to lose right not.

Kampe raised her green swords above Luna's chest. Luna closed her eyes, as if accepting death if it meant sacrificing herself to give me a chance to run, like our mother did to save her friends.

"NO!"

Then suddenly, something flew over my head and hit Kampe in the forehead. A knife. She wailed in pain as she dropped Luna in surprise, cutting Luna's right shoulder with her green curved sword in the process.

Luna fell flat on the ground, hitting her head straight on a rock. I turned to see Sebastian standing next to me, with his hand up as if he'd just throw something. Kampe pulled the knife out of her forehead and launched down towards Luna again.

"No!" I cried. I was about to throw my sword at Kampe when Sebastian beat me to it. Grabbing another knife from his pocket, he threw at the monster, hitting her in the shoulder with so much force that she flew back a few hundreds yards back, but she just climbed over a pine tree and pulled the knife out of her shoulder. She lunged back into the air again.

I turned to Sebastian, 'Nice shot" I told him.

"Thanks" he said, "But it's not enough to kill her." He reached into his pockets and somehow pulled out more five knifes. "Hurry. Grab Luna and get over this hill. Run past the large tree. That's the property line for camp. The pegasi are already there. I'll hold her off!"

"Sebastian, you can't hold her off all by yourself!"

"Just go!" he demanded.

I didn't want to. I had already lost one of my best friends this night and I didn't want to lose another, but Sebastian was right, I had to get Luna to safety. I transformed my sword back into necklace form and put in my pocket.

I ran over to Luna and scooped her up in bridal style. She was lighter then I thought she would be, seeing how much food she consumes in a day. Her blue dress was ripped and ruined. I held her tight and run uphill towards the large pine on top of steep hill where my mother probably had died on years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna POV:<strong>

My vision was burry as Tyler carried me uphill. He must have been exhausted carrying me since the hill was getting steeper but he kept on going, breathing hard. I must have hit my head on that rock real hard because at the crest of the hill, I saw a large dragon curled up at the base of my mother's tree.

As we reached the top, I looked up to see a large valley of buildings. I winched at the pain in my shoulder, the place where Kampe had manage to cut me. The pain was getting worse.

I heard footsteps behind us and Sebastian's face came into view. He was covered in dirt and his suit was torn.

"I slowed her down, but she'll be here any second, "he said, breathing hard.

Tyler cursed in Ancient Greek (which mom had taught us it since we were kids) "We have to get across this hill".

"I know but-", Sebastian looked over his shoulder and his expression turned to terror. "Duck!" he pushed us down and we fell on grass. Tyler released his hold on me and I felt a slash of claws around the air near my ear. I looked up.

Kampe was above us with her bat wings fully extended. The snakes were hissing around her head and waist. Her belt of animals heads were growling. One of tiger heads on her waist had a knife in its mouth. She glared down at us again, her curved swords ready at hand. She drove towards Sebastian, her glowing green swords aimed at his chest. I was about to scream at him to run away when Sebastian spun around, lifted his leg up and kicked the swords out of Kampe's hands.

Whoa, who knew Sebastian could do karate.

The two glowing scimitars flew into the air and landed near Tyler and me. We immediately grabbed it. I flinched as the pain in my shoulder became stronger. Luckily, Tyler didn't notice it.

Kampe hissed in her rumbling language, and rubbed her hand. She looked down at a rock next her. It was about the size of a loaf of bread. She grabbed it and charged at Sebastian, ready to dent his head with it. Sebastian got in an another defensive position, as if ready to kick it out of her hand again.

But still, I couldn't risk it.

I looked at Tyler and he immediately understood my plan. Helping each other up to our feet, we charged from behind the monster, who was paying too much attention to Sebastian to notice us. Sebastian, who somehow understood our plan, tried to distract her by dodging all of her attacks, avoiding her barbed tail, but I could tell that he wasn't going to last any longer.

So together as one, we raised both of the scimitars and drove them straight into the monster's scaly back. With a final screech, Kampe begin to disintegrate into golden dust, the same way the storm spirits had destroyed. Kampe was gone.

I dropped the green scimitar. The feelings in my legs were gone. The wound caused by Kampe on my shoulder felt hot. As if my shoulder was on fire.

I remember Tyler's horrified look as he caught me in his arms, his blue eyes filled horror.

"LUNA!"

His voice was sharp and clear to my ears before fading consciousness took me over, the deadly poison reaching my heart.

After that, nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler POV:<strong>

Luna was still alive, thanks the gods. I could tell by the rising and falling of her chest. I hugged her close, holding her bridal style again. Her heartbeat was faint and she was burning up. She needed help fast or she was going to be in big trouble. There was no way I was going to allow that to happen.

Somehow, I managed to carry Luna down the hill and towards the lights of the blue building. Sebastian had offered to carry her for me down the hill, but I refused to let her go. I stumbled a few times down the hill, but Sebastian kept me on my feet.

Luna's breath seemed to falter with every step I took. Her shoulder was turning into a sickly green color. My head pounded and my body ached. But even so, I held onto Luna even tighter-I wasn't going to let my little sister die now, not like our mother did.

As I reached the large blue building along with Sebastian, I lay Luna down the wooden porch. The last thing I remembered was the stern face of familiar older lady with curly blonde hair standing in the doorway, looking down at me with her startling gray eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, not the best chapter in my point of view. I say it was sort of boring and a little rushed. But anyway, thanks for reading! :D And please review! :) It would make me happy if you do!<br>**


	7. Camp HalfBlood

**Again first of all, thank you everyone who read the last chapter! And sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter. I had lots on my hands. I'll try to update faster. Anyway, ENJOY! and REVIEW!  
><strong>

**June 14th Luna POV:**

Sadly while I was unconscious, I didn't have a dreamless sleep.

_In my dream, I was standing in the same camp Sebastian had told Tyler and me to run to. Dawn was starting to break, but kids were already stirring. As I stood in the middle of a large field, kids were coming out of the cabins that surrounded the field and ran past me wearing PJs and Greek armor. I looked at where they were heading towards. All the campers were headed straight my mother's tree. Something had happened to it. Something big. I was about to follow them when a satyr ran up to the first cabin on the left side of the field and pounded on the door._

_A kid about 13 years old opened the door. He had messy black and drowsy eyes that were green like the sea. He looked sort of familiar to me…._

_The goat boy opened his mouth, but no sounds came out. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't hear anything at all, not even the bird's chirping in the morning. It was as if the whole world was on mute._

_Anyway, whatever the goat boy said got the green eyed boy jolted out of his daze, his sleepy eyes became alert. He ran across the field with goat boy close behind. Then, I heard the sound of horse hooves and I turned to a bearded man with a white stallion as his lower body galloping across the field. A centaur, why am I not surprised anymore?_

_The centaur stopped in front of the two boys, looking grim. He said something to the satyr, who nodded while the green eyed boy opened his mouth to say something too, but was irrupted when the centaur grabbed him by the arm and lifted him on his white back. Urg, why can't I read people's mouths like Tyler, he's a master at it! _

_Together, both the centaur and satyr thundered up the hill to my mother's pine tree. I followed them. A small crowd had already gathered up at the top, but they moved out of the way as the centaur and the goat boy as came forward. I, of course stood right besides them. There, on the lowest of the pine tree was a golden fleece. That wasn't there last time._

_And that under that branch were two girls. One of them was on the ground unconscious while the other girl loomed over her. She turned when she saw the centaur and ran towards him. I recognized her immediately. It was Aunt Annabeth._

_Her gray eyes were filled with tears as she opened her mouth, probably trying to explain what happened, but how would I know, I can't even hear her! The green eyed boy leaped off the centaur's back and ran towards the unconscious girl with the centaur probably calling out his name behind him. But again, how should I know? I'm freakin' deaf right now!_

_The boy knelt by the girl's side. She had short black hair and freckles across her nose, she wore a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with buttons from a bunch of bands that mom had liked._

_Nobody did anything as the boy put his hand on the girl's forehead. He muttered something and lifted the girl up in a sitting position with her head resting on his shoulder. He turned to others, who were speechless. The boy opened his mouth to probably yell at them but no one even moved a muscle._

_Then, as if someone had just turned the mute button off, the girl started coughing. She opened her eyes-which were startlingly blue-just like mine. She stared at the green eyed boy in bewilderment with her blue eyes wide, "who-"_

_"I'm Percy" the boy said, "You're safe now." Percy, that's why he looked so familiar to me. He was my Uncle Percy, only twenty years younger._

_"Strangest dream…" The girl says._

_"It's okay."_

_"Dying."_

_"No", Uncle Percy assured her, "You're okay. What's your name?"_

_I already knew who she was before the words escaped her lips,_

_"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus."_

"Luna!"

I opened my eyes to see the same blonde girl in my dream hovering over me, only twenty years older. "Aunt Annabeth", I rasped. My godmother smiled and brushed the hair out of my eye. "Good, you're awake."

"Where am…I?"

"Shh" she said, "you're safe. You're at Camp Half-blood."

I looked around my surroundings. I was in a bedroom, lying on a soft bed with a blanket covering me and a pillow under my head. A window was in the room, letting sunlight in. It was open and over the warm breeze, I smelled fresh strawberries. Aunt Annabeth sat in a chair next to the bed. She wore dark blue shorts, gray vans, and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD on it, her honey blonde pulled into a ponytail.

"Where's Tyler?"

"He's fine." Aunt Annabeth said, "He just woke up a few minutes. Chiron and the others are talking to him right now." I nod weakly and tried to get up, only to feel a sharp pain in my right shoulder. My hand flew to it, only find it banged and treated.

"Don't strain yourself Luna" Aunt Annabeth says, "You've been unconscious for three days. Here, drink this. It'll help". She handed me a glass of what was probably apple juice. I put it to my mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of the drink. Only it didn't taste like apple juice, but like a chocolate milkshake. The one that mom would always buy for Tyler and me when we were little. Drinking it, my body felt warm and full of energy. The pain in my shoulder went away, the cold memories of that night didn't. Before I knew it, I had already drunk the whole glass.

"Was it good?"

I nodded happily.

"Good, but I don't think you should be drinking that anymore".

I frowned, "why not? It's not like it'll turn me to ashes or anything."

Aunt Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. "Actually Luna, nectar_ can_ turn you to ashes if you drink too much of it." She took the empty glass from my hand and placed it on a bedside table that also had a black box on it. "Luna", she said, "How much do you remember?"

"Alyssa…is she-?" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Don't worry, she's fine Luna. She just woke up yesterday".

I sighed in relief, "And Alex? Is he-?' Aunt Annabeth looked anywhere but me.

"Come on Luna" she said, "the others are waiting for us outside".

Before we went down the two flights of stairs, Aunt Annabeth handed me the black box. Inside were the same bronze scimitars that Kampe had. Its blade was still glowing green and the tip was slightly spattered with dry red blood. My blood. I shudder at the sight of it.

Once we were outside on the porch, I gasped at the view. The huge valley was filled with hundreds of kids and teens in bright orange t-shirts like Aunt Annabeth's. Sparkling white Greek buildings dotted the land with hills surrounding them. Near a lake was dozens of what looked like cabins crowded near the woods.

At the end of porch, four people sat across from each other at a card table. Next to them, Sebastian, Brianna, and a girl I've never seen before were leaning against the porch railing. The girl was probably my age with long, curly black, almost purple hair that hung over her face, like a curtain. She covered her eyes with her hands. Tear stains stained her pale cheeks. Brianna had her arm over the poor girl. When she caught my eye, she mouthed _Alex's girlfriend._

I raised an eyebrow at that, considering Alex had never said anything about having a girlfriend at all. Plus, this girl looked way too pretty to his girlfriend, even if she looked like a mess right now.

The guy facing me had a wheelchair, thinning brown hair and a scrappy beard. He wore a tread jacket and a warm smile. He sort of reminded me of the centaur in my dream. The guy to the nice guy's right had bloodshot eyes, a bright red nose, and curly black hair so dark it almost looked purple. He wore a dark purple Hawaiian shirt and looked like one of those chubby angels you see in paintings, only drunk. Across from the drunken cubby angel was an older guy with curly brown hair and a scrappy beard. As for the boy who had his back on me, I recognized him immediately.

"Tyler!" He turned around and smiled before rushing towards me. His hands went to my waist, supporting me.

"You okay?"

"Tyler-"

"Anything sprained? Broken?"

"Ty-"

"Is your shoulder-"

"Tyler I'm fine!" I snapped. Gods, sometimes he was too overprotective of me!

_Well excuse me for being worried about you!_ He said in my mind. Dammit. I hate it when he does that. That meaning talking thorough our little link together. You see ever since we were little, we always had this little ability to talk each other through our thoughts. I know. Pretty sweet right? It always did come in handy while we were in fights at school. And in case you were wondering-No, we can't read each other mind. We just know each other so well that we can tell what the other is thinking about by just looking at their expressions.

"Luna", Aunt AnnaBeth says, she pointed towards the bloodshot angel "This is Mr. D, the camp director. Be nice to him okay? The girl next to him is his daughter, Eva Cures. And that's Chiron, the camp's activates director. Of course, you already know both Sebastian and Brianna. And this is-"

":Mr. Underwood!" I said, recognizing the face of my Latin teacher. He looked up at me and smiled, "it's nice to see you alive again Luna, and please, call me Grover.

Grover. The goat boy that was in my dreams along with my mother. I looked down at his feet, to make sure he really was the Grover from my dream. Sure enough, he didn't have any feet, but cloven hooves with furry hindquarters.

Aunt Annabeth turned to Sebastian, "Sebastian, take Tyler on the camp tour. Give him the tour."

"Sure Annabeth" Sebastian said, "come one Tyler" He ran off the lawn, with Tyler following him. It was then I noticed a bronze curved sword hung on Tyler's belt.

"There is too much to tell you" Chiron says, "considering you've already seen so much, our film won't do this time".

"What?" I said.

"Oh no" Mr. D. said, "not another of Tina's br-"

"Dad!"

"Oh sorry, _kids_. Anyway, welcome to dear Camp Half-Blood, camp for the wonderful Greeks. And don't count on me being happy anytime soon. After all, you are the reason why Alec, the love of my daughter's life is gone and-"

"Dad! Don't be so rude! It's not completely her fault you know!" Eva said.

"Yeah, yeah" Mr. D. says, shuffling the cards. "Annie bell, are you going to play cards with us?

"No sir."

Mr. D sighed and dealt the cards to Chiron and Grover.

"Luna", Grover said, "um, how do I say this in the most calmest way-"

Aunt Annabeth rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder playfully, "Grover, you're getting anywhere at all! The point is Luna, is that the Greek gods are still alive today."

Wait, what?

I stared at all of them as if they were insane. "You're…kidding me right?"

Aunt Annabeth looked at me and I shudder under her cold gray gaze, "do I look like I'm kidding Luna?'

"No ma'am" I said.

"Anyway," Chiron says, "the good thing is that both you and your brother made it to camp alive. There will be more to come, but that's always the first test."

"One that your mother failed terribly on" Mr. D said. I glare at the man, keeping my anger in. I was starting to hate this guy more and more, and not because of his stupid attitude, but because he had insulted my mother. The others seemed to agree with me since some of them glared at the camp director while others clenched their fists in anger.

"She failed to save her friends Mr. D" Aunt Annabeth growls, "Remember that".

"Wait, how do you guys know about mom?" I asked.

"She was a camper here once", Chiron says.

"And Luna….even though it pains me to say this…"Aunt Annabeth swallowed hard, "Thalia, your mother….she's gone missing."

I stared at them again, thinking they were just joking around with me, but Aunt Annabeth was never the type to joke around (That was Uncle Percy's job). But…that couldn't be. There's no way my mother could've been gone. She just…couldn't be missing.

I remember how she hugged Tyler and me before she left and her shining smile. I gripped the eagle hairclip in my pocket.

_Protect each other with it okay?_ Mom had told us.

_You'll know. It'll be your instincts. _Those were her last words before she left. If only I knew they really her last.

My legs felt like lead. Tears started to form in my eyes. I wanted to collapse right there and sob in agony, but I couldn't. I was always the stronger one, like mom. Besides, I wasn't going to cry in front of all these people. Even if my godmother had already seen me cry. I had to be strong right now. I wasn't going to be weak now.

I swallowed hard, "For how long?" I managed to choke out, "how long-?"

"For two days", Aunt Annabeth says, "She was with your Aunt Piper before at Camp Jupiter-"

"Camp Jupiter?" I asked, puzzled,

"The roman camp. But anyway according to Piper, they were talking at a café in New Rome when Thalia went to the bathroom. She never came out, but don't worry Luna, we have already sent a searching party for her. I'm sure they'll find her soon enough."

Hopefully alive, I thought. Plus, Aunt Annabeth sounded quite worried.

"Does Tyler know?" I asked, remembering a sad look in my brother's eyes before he left.

"Yes dear, we already told him about your mother before you." Chiron said.

"Such a shame she's gone." Mr. D says, drinking his can of diet coke. My so called respect for him was again slowly dissolving.

Eva looked at me, her crystal blue eyes bloodshot with grief. Dark bags hung under her eyes and she looked like she was going to faint, "Sorry, dad's always in a bad mood when he's at camp. He hates heroes too. It's his punishment for looking at a wood nymph that was off limits". She glared at her father, who avoided his daughter's gaze.

"What punishment?' I asked.

"Sending him here to camp half blood for a century" Chiron says, " Mr. D isn't a real big fan of his job".

"You got that right!" Mr. D laughs, "I can't wait to get of this dump! Just thirty more years until I can get out of here and drink wine again!"

I tried remembering someone in the Greek myths whose name started with a D.

"Dionysus "I finally say, "you're Dionysus, the god of wine."

The said god rolled his bloodshot eyes, "who else did you think I was Lucy Grey-"

"Luna Grace" Eva corrected.

"Blah, blah whatever. Luna Grace, did you think I was Hera or something?'

I stare at Eva, "you're a demigod".

She smiled, "Yep."

I turned to Aunt Annabeth and Brianna, "Are you guys demigods too?"

Aunt Annabeth straightened, "My mother's Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle." Brianna nodded and did a peace sign, "my mommy's Iris, the rainbow goddess!" She says, smiling. Knowing both of their _**personalities,**_I wouldn't say I was really surprised about their parentage.

I turned to Chiron, "wait, are you like the real Chiron? The one who trained Hercules and Achilles? Are you like really that guy?'

Chiron smiles and makes a motion as if he's going to stand, which I thought was impossible since he was in a wheelchair. But he did stand up, taller than any man, only the bottom half of his body wasn't a human's but a horse. A white stallion. My jaw dropped. Now I knew why he looked so familiar. "You're a centaur".

The centaur smiled, "yes my dear, I am." He turned to Eva. "Eva. Why don't you don't you go to your cabin and take a nap dear. You look like you haven't slept in days."

Eva shook her head, "No, I'm fine Chiron."

Chiron frowned, obviously unconvinced, "Eva-"

"I'm fine Chiron", she assured him, "really, I'm-"

She was cut off when Mr. D rose up and flicked her forehead, his cards floating in mid-air.

"Ow!" Eva exclaimed, rubbing her forehead, "Dad! What was that fo-". Suddenly, purple gas started surrounding her, she stiffened and her eyelids closed as she fell into Mr. D's arms, unconscious.

Mr. D sighed, "I swear, she's just as stubborn as her mother" he turned to Grover and Chiron, "I think I'll check on the Council of Cloven Elders and take a nap too after that. Grover, wake me up before dinner."

Grover nodded, "Yes Mr. D." "Good and…" Mr. D put his cards down which turned out to be a straight. He tailed down the points. "I believe this game goes to me this time." And with that, he went back into the blue farmhouse carrying Eva inside.

"So…how do I fit into all of this?" I asked.

"Luna", Aunt Annabeth said, "what is the name for the kids who are born to demigods?"

"Legacies but-"Realization hit me. "No…"

"That's right Luna. Your mother was a demigod. Half god and half mortal. She was the daughter of-"

"Zeus…right?" I finished.

Everyone stared at me. "Luna, how do you know that?' Chiron asked.

I looked down at the ground. "I. well…had a dream...about it."

Aunt Annabeth and Chiron exchanged looks.

"I knew it" Aunt Annabeth said.

"One more thing Luna", Chiron said, "we need to know who your father is. It's very important. Can you tell us who he is?"

The look in his eyes was so serious right then that it almost startled me a bit. Aunt Annabeth started playing with her hair, which was bad since she was always so calm compare to Uncle Percy. Grover was nervously eating Mr. D empty can of diet coke (Seriously, how do they eat those?) and Brianna's eyes said nothing, which was also bad since she was always so cheerful. They all stared at me so intently that I backed up against the porch railing a bit.

"I-I don't much about him since mom doesn't talk about him much. The only things I know about him is that he had blonde hair like me, blue eyes like Tyler, and that he died in some war before Tyler and me were even born yet."

Chiron sighed, as if expecting that kind of answer, "figures you and your brother wouldn't know. Thalia wasn't the type of person to tell people those kinds of things.

"You know Luna", Aunt Annabeth says, "you seem to taken all of this pretty well then other new campers."

I shrugged, "well after that night, I guess it pretty much makes sense". Plus, it also sort of explains the dreams I have been having, I added as an afterthought.

Aunt Annabeth smiled, "you'll get used to it after a while. Brianna, why don't you take Luna on the tour? We adults have to talk."

"Alright Annabeth. Come on Luna! Let's go! Before I could do anything, she reached out, grabbed my wrist and sprinted off the porch, taking me with her.

"Brianna wait! You're going to-"I tripped over a rock and landed flat on my face, "ow."

"Ahh! Luna! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…."

This was going to be a _long_ tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler POV:<strong>

"Whoa" I said.

"I know right"

I stared at huge climbing wall in front of me, its walls shaking violently and throwing off kids who didn't make it to the top in time.

Sebastian had already shown me most of the camp and it was amazing. We had already seen the canoeing lake, the archery range, the stables, javelin range, the camp's forge and the amphitheatre (where the sing-a-long is held). He pointed out the dinning pavilion that overlooked long island sound's beach to me earlier. It had no walls or a roof, but Sebastian told me that camp half-blood had magical boarders so that it will never rain or snow in camp unless Chiron or Mr. D wanted it to.

"Hey, is that really lava falling down?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Um why?"

Sebastian shrugged, "for extra challenge I guess. Though, pretty much everyone besides the Valdez kids hates it."

"What?"

"Never mind. C'mon, I'll show you the arena".

We passed the strawberry field, where kids were tending the strawberry patches as satyrs played on their reed pipes. Among them was Alyssa, who smiled and waved at us as we walked by. She looked pretty well for someone who had been fully hit by a lighting bolt a few days ago.

As several of girls passed by us, they would stop and stare at us. Well, stare at _me, _I think. I could've sworn I saw hearts in their eyes as they whispered and giggled, "That's him." to each other. I gave them a charming fake smile and I though they were all going to pass out in happiness. Sebastian whistled, "nice one man."

I smirked, "what can I say man? It's in my blood." which wasn't complete lie. Considering Mom had once told me that dad was quite the lady's man in his years.

Looking around camp, there must have been about a hundred or more kids here at camp Half-Blood. It was sort of hard to believe that all of them were related to gods. The gods must have been busy then.

Then I thought of something. "Hey Sebastian"

"Yeah?"

"Since the gods are real, did the titans also have kids with mortals? Like the gods do today?'

Sebastian's expression darkened, "I don't know Tyler. We haven't seen a child of the titans in centuries. And besides, the Gods knew about it, they'll probably have them all dead anyway." The way he had that last part so bitterly surprised me, because I've never seen him like this.

"Wait, what do you mean have them all dead?"

Sebastian ignored the question and continued walking. I kept pestering him about until he pulled out a pocketknife from his front pocket and started polishing it. Then, I decided to drop the subject.

We finally reached the big circular arena, where kids were destroying the some straw-stuffed dummies that were wearing Greek armor with their very sharp weapons. This looked like my kind of place.

"This is the arena", Sebastian said, "Here, we train for battles and have sword-fighting lessons. Of course, I'm sure you already know the sword instructor"

I looked to where he was pointing. There, a guy about seventeen was teaching a couple of kids the basics of sword fighting. The teenager was tall with a muscular built, and had messy blonde hair and green eyes that were shining like the sea. "Alright campers! Five minute break!" He said.

The kids looked relived and immediately headed towards the shade and the drink cooler. The guy spotted Sebastian and me and smiled.

"Hey, Sebastian, Tyler!" he exclaimed, heading towards us. "How have you guys been doing?" he says, ruffling Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian muttered "fine.", looking annoyed while I just grin at the blonde teenager, "Pretty good and it's nice to see you too Dan."

My god cousin smiled, "Well, it's nice to see you all healed up nicely too cuz."

Daniel, or I should say Dan was the oldest out of all four the Jackson kids. With his good natured smile and messy blonde hair that matched his sea green eyes, girls often find him quite handsome. But just his dad (Uncle Kelp Head), Dan (he hates his real name) is of course too oblivious this and is very slow on those kinds things. Though unlike his dad, he has his mom's brains and is one of the top students in his school.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I go to camp here of course. Though I'm only the sword instructor while my dad's looking for Aunt Thalia"

Then, Dan turned to look at something and smirked.

"Hey, watch this" he said. I looked to where he was pointing at.

In the middle of the field, two teens were positioned in the fighting stance. Both were armed with swords and armor. They looked about the same age as Daniel and wore helmets so I couldn't see their face, but I could easily tell that one of them was a girl while the other was a guy.

They looked at each other for a second before charging. There was a long clang as their swords collided. They backed away from each other. The girl then charged at the boy, her sword raised. He blocked it just in time and tried disarming the girl by twisted his own sword. Seeing this, the girl backed up to avoid it, but the boy was much faster. He knocked hit the base of the girl's sword with so much force and twisted it, forcing her to drop it with a loud _clang!_ Then at the speed of light, the boy held the girl from behind, holding his sword a inch from her throat, her sword on the ground with the boy's foot on it. Whoa.

Both teens were breathing heavily as everyone in the arena had gone silent and stared at them. The girl smirked, "Lower your sword, "she said, "You did a nice job." And as if hypothesized, everyone, but the boy in the arena dropped their swords to the ground with a loud _clang!_

The boy smirked back and removed his sword from her throat. He released his hold on her and handed back her sword. Dan then start applauding, "Great job, as usual you guys" he praised.

He then turned to the others campers, "Okay campers, what you just saw there was the disarming maneuver. It's a very hard disarming technique that takes even years for some of the best swordsmen to master."

"Though it only took my father a few minutes to master" he added, causing a few chuckles between the campers. "Anyway, pick a partner now and spar."

As Dan went over to help some kid, the girl came towards us.

"Tyler?" The girl said. Long shiny blonde hair was sticking out the sides of her helmet. Under her armor, she wore worn out sneakers, faded jean shorts and a simple white eagle tank top. Even with any make up on, she was drop dead beautiful. "Is that you?' she took a step closer to me.

I took a step back. "Um, do I know you cause-"I started to say.

Then I saw the color of her eyes. They seemed to change color every few seconds-from brown, to green, and blue, like a kaleidoscope. I only knew one person in the world that had those eyes and blonde hair.

"Jasmine!" I cried. My cousin smiled, "Bingo!" she said. She then hugged me so tight I could barely breathe.f

"Jasmine…can't…breathe" I managed to choke out.

She let me go. "Sorry, but you've grown so much since Christmas!" she said.

Jasmine Grace was the second child of Jason and Piper Grace, meaning that she was my cousin. Like her brotehr and sister, she's inherited her parents good looks and was a tom boy like her mother. I don't often see her and her other siblings much since they lived in California, but all of them were like the three older brother and sisters I never had. Plus, they never rubbed it in that their grandfather was a world famous movie star.

She smiled and I sensed about ten guys looking at her dreamily. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed the boy glaring at them. Sensing this, Jasmine turned to them and sent them a glare.

"Well?' she demanded, "What are you guys looking at?" The guys looked away. I rolled my eyes. Typical Jasmine. She always did hate attention of guys checking her out for her looks like Aunt her older sister Skyler loved it.

"Is Skyler and Myles here too?' I asked.

Jasmine shook her head, "Sadly, no. they're currently at Camp Jupiter in California right now with my mom."

Then, the boy came towards us, "Jaz, you know this kid?" he asked. He was tall and muscular with military cropped black hair and sharp features. His skin was the color of warm chocolate. I also noticed a few girls stare at the attractive dark skinned teenager, but turned away as once Jasmine glared at them.

"Yes. Keaton, this is my cousin, Tyler Grace. Tyler, this is Keaton Dare, my boyfriend. He's the son of the Oracle here at camp."

"Isn't like the Oracle supposes to be pure?" I asked.

"I'm her _adopted_ son" Keaton says, "Since Rachel can't have kids, she adopts them instead."

"Oh. So you're a demigod too?'

Keaton seemed to hesitate before answering, "Yeah."

"Who's your godly parent then?"

His dark hazel eyes hardened, "None of your business kid." He scowled before walking away.

"Ah! Keaton wait up!' Jasmine cried. She turned to me, "sorry about him Tyler. I'll see you later at dinner." She kissed my forehead and ran off towards her boyfriend.

"What was that all about?" I asked, glaring in the same direction Keaton went.

"Well, after the Second Olympian War about twenty five years" Sebastian said, "the Gods offered Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, the gift of becoming a God, but Percy refused the offer. Instead, he requested that all the Gods have to claim their children by the time they were thirteen. He made all the Gods swore on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed across the sky. I nodded, knowing that was the most serious promise you can make, "Okay, and what does that have to do with Keaton?"

Before Sebastian could answer, Dan came up behind us and smiled at the pair of lovers in the distance, "Ah, those two never change. I swear it was like torture watching those two denials their obvious feelings for years."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "please, like you should be the one talking Jackson." Dan's smile vanished at this, "Especially since it's was also totally obvious that you and Natalie had feelings for each other. And after years and years of denial, near deaths experiences and jealousy drama, you guys finally admit your dear sweet feelings and-"

"Um don't you guys have to finish the tour? It's almost Dinner time you know" Dan said, anxious to change the subject, his face beet red.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed that he was irrupted, "Right. Come on Tyler" He gestured me to follow him as he walked towards a cluster of buildings.

"I'll see you two later!" Dan called to us before turning back to the other kids in the arena.

I turned to Sebastian, an eyebrow raised, "Natalie?"

"Dan's girlfriend, Keaton's adopted sister. Now come on, let's go see the cabins."

There were twenty five of them. Each one was completely different from one another and at least two stories high.

My eyes widened as I saw Cabin One, my cabin. It was made of white marble with large white columns in the front. Lighting bolts decorated the large shimmering polished bronze doors. It was the biggest out of all the other cabins.

I wasn't really paying attention to Sebastian as he told me about each of the cabins- (like Cabin One was for Zeus, Two was for Hera, ect.) until he talked about Cabin twenty two. Like the Hypnos' Cabin, it was an old-fashioned prairie house, only its walls were dark and shimmered and changed every time you looked at it, like a mirage. Somehow, it didn't cast a shadow in the sunlight and it had light blue wild flowers growing on the porch.

"Morpheus", Sebastian said with a sad look, "Alex's cabin."

Alex. Just thinking about him made guilt fill up inside of me. He was gone because of Luna and me.

"Hey is…Alex…like gone for good?" I asked.

Sebastian frowned a bit, "I don't know Tyler. Empousa…are very deceiving. It's hard for us men to battle because of their charm spell."

"But Alex wasn't affected by their spell" I pointed out.

"That's because he had enough will power to snap out of the emoupsa's spell. But since Keli got away, it's highly unlikely that she's keep Alex alive long enough to find him. Of course, Alex knew the risks. It was his own choice. He'll probably die a hero and end up in Elysium though."

I nodded, knowing that Elysium was the place in the Underworld where heroes go after they die, which was a good thing. But seeing Eva today all heartbroken over Alex made feel even guiltier.

"How long have they been dating?" I asked. "Alex and Eva?"

"Ever since Christmas break." Sebastian said. "Though those two have obviously liked each other for years before Alex had the guts to ask her out."

This made me feel even more terrible about Alex's disappearance.

"Who's your dad then?"I asked, remembering that Sebastian had once told me that his mom had died a few years back in a accident.

Sebastian scowled, "Unknown. My father hasn't claimed me yet, so nobody knows who he is."

"But I thought-"

"Thought what Tyler? That the gods would really keep their word? Ha! Give me a break! Look at your mother. Even though Zeus swore on the River Styx to have any more kids, she was still born. The gods can never keep their promises Tyler. Sooner or later, the gods always break it."

I sort of jump at the tone of his voice. I always thought he was the type of person who can take anything. Sebastian, noticing this, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Sorry" he said, "didn't mean to startle you. Just having some anger issues about my dad."

"Don't worry man. Everyone has daddy issues sometimes right?"

"Yeah"

"So how long have you been here?" I asked.

Sebastian pulled out something from his back pocket. It was a leather necklace that had four different colored clay beads on it. "I've been in cabin eleven for four years now," he said, "Haven't been claimed by my father even once."

"Oh" we stood there for a few minutes in silence, watching kids play in the basket ball court.

Sebastian looked at his watch, "okay, Dinner's at seven thirty. What do you want do until then?"

I shrugged. Then I noticed the climbing wall, lava still pouring out of it a few yards away. I turned to Sebastian, "Race you to the climbing wall?'

He smirked, "You're on Thunder Boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And please review! :) It would be like a early birthday present to me!<strong>


	8. The Unclaimed Demigod

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! My laptop had broken down so I couldn't type on it for a while. Not to mention, I was sick during these past two weeks! But you don't really care about all this crap I'm saying right now so just me and read the chapter that I worked really hard on. So ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Still June 14th Luna POV:<strong>

After that little fall I had, Brianna showed me throughout camp. The canoeing lake (where naiads were weaving baskets), the stables (where the peagasi adored Brianna), the art and crafts room, the sword arena, the cabins, the dinning pavilion, and the woods where Brianna told me were filled with monsters.

"You know Brianna", I said as we walked through camp, "I didn't know you knew so much about brain injuries." I say, referring to Alyssa's injure.

Brianna blushed in embarrassment and looked down at her hot pink converses, "Oh, it was nothing really. My dad's a brain surgeon, so I kind of know a bit about those kinds of things."

"But still, you were amazing with the pegasi that night." I say.

She blushed even harder, "Thanks."

Brianna showed me the archery range, where kids were practicing their archery skills. The oldest out of all them was a boy probably about my age. He had a medium build, with sun-kissed skin and dirty blonde hair that fall over his forehead and curled at the nape of his neck.

He held the bow with his left hand and with his other hand; he placed an arrow to the thin sturdy string of the bow. He shot his arrow. It went soaring through the air and landed bull's eye of the target dummy, spitting another arrow that was already on it.

I nudged Brianna, "Hey, who's that?"

She looked to where I was pointing, "Oh that's Joey, son of Apollo, the god of the healing." Brianna turned to me and wiggled her eyebrows, "what, do you have a crush on him or something?" she giggled.

"What? No! Of course not!" I huffed.

"Sure." Brianna said slowly, "I totally believe you Luna!" she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

"You know," Brianna said, 'he's the one who nursed you, Tyler and Alyssa back to health."

"Really?'

"Yep. Joey's one of the best healers at camp." Brianna says.

I looked back at him. Joey was currently laughing and talking with the other kids near the archery range, smiling at girls who passed by him.

He then zeroed in on me and gave me a charming smile and a wink. I turned away, feeling my cheeks heat up. Even though I hate to admit, he was quite good-looking, looks that were just as handsome as a god's. But I just waved off my feelings, blaming them on my stupid teenage hormones.

"Aww! Luna's got a crush!" Brianna said in a sing a long voice.

I elbowed her, "oh shut up Brianna" I say, "it's not like I know about your huge on the Sebastian either."

She blushed beet red, "Wh-what a-are talking out?" she stuttered, "I-I don't like Sebastian."

I rolled my eyes, "Please Brianna, its soo obvious that you like him and-"

I was cut off by the sounds of screaming in the distance. It sounded like two people yelling at each other and their voices sounded familiar. Brianna and I exchanged looks and ran towards the source of the voices: the camp forge.

When we got there, a crowd of campers had already stopped to what was going on.

And there, standing right outside the Forge was a girl probably my age with long dark hair tied back into a braid and piercing dark brown eyes that were currently burning with anger. She wore black skinny jeans, purple vans, a simple purple tank top with a black jacket over it and a deep scowl. Her clothes were stained with oil and grease.

Her hands were clenched as she glared daggers at the poor boy in front of her.

The tanned boy looked at the dark haired girl with his wide horror-filled eyes, backing up. He also probably my age and had messy black hair, and startling stormy gray eyes that were currently filled with terror at the moment. He had on some jeans, green vans, an orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD shirt and a leather necklace with seven clay beads on them.

He stood completely defenseless against the girl's wrath.

I already knew who both of them were but did nothing as I stared at the scene in front of me, alarmed. I would've gone up to them both and hugged them if it wasn't for the aura of pure anger surrounding them.

"You wrecked everything Liam!" the girl said, her voice calm, but held a dangerous tine to it, "I was just finished with it but nooo, you just had to come and bother me and ruined it completely! You know how long it took me to finish it? TWO WEEKS JACKSON! You will pay for this Liam!" She quickly advanced on him.

Liam was the second son of Aunt Annabeth and had inherited his father's good looks (Okay, pretend I never said anything about that last part or I'll peel your mouth off with my new sword). Seeing that Uncle Percy loved the water, he was probably a son of Poseidon so that makes Liam and his other siblings legacies of both Athena and Poseidon.

He backed up. "Emily wait!" he pleaded.

Emily was the youngest daughter of Uncle Leo. Like her father, she had a deep love for building things and also a deep passion for weapons like her mother. She had two older siblings-twins really, who were currently in college right now. Knowing her dad, Emily probably was a legacy of Hephaestus.

"Why in Hades and Pluto's name should I wait?" Emily demanded, taking a step closer. She looked like she was about to smack him.

"Well-um, I-I didn't mean to!" Liam stuttered, looking quite scared. "It was an accident! I-I swear!"

"Gods, why are you such a Caudex!" The flames in Emily's eyes were lit up even more, as if every word she said was adding gasoline to it. Her long nails dung into her palms so hard that drops of blood started dripping from it.

Liam, oblivious to this and to the people surrounding them, glared at the dark haired girl who was just a few inches shorter then him.

"Well you've warned me about it!" He said, his voice just as loud as Emily's.

"I knew you smart enough to know!" Emily snapped, keeping her gaze on Liam's glare, "and I thought you were a grandson of Athena!"

"How should've I know you were working on something?"

"I was in the Forge for Hephaestus's sake! How can it not be obvious Liam! We've over this a million times!"

They were right in each other faces, so close to each other that their noses could have touched. Nervous glances were exchanged among the crowd of campers that were surrounding them. I've seen Emily and Liam argue before when we younger, but this was just insane. Anyone could tell that it would ultimate suicide going in between them.

Then, just as Emily looked like she was about to kick Liam's lights out, (which I would love to see) an arrow flew between them, stopping the two from making contact with the other.

Nether of them broke eye contact as they both growled in unison, "Joey."

The blonde boy shrugged, "Hey, I had to. Otherwise, you guys would've murder each other. And besides," Joey walked between the two angry teens and smiled down at Emily, "it's not nice seeing pretty girls get angry you know."

Emily remained emotionless, her arms crossed. Liam on the other hand glared at the archer. "Back off Striker" He growled.

Joey looked at Liam with a sly smile on his handsome face, "what? Is Jackson jealous because I'm hitting on his girlfriend?' Joey laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Liam protested, a little red.

Joey waved it off and turned to Emily again, "and Emily, as much as I know you want to gut Liam with your knife, while don't you save it for tonight's game okay? I'm sure you'll have enough time to it then."

Emily closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright" She said. "But…"

She turned to Liam, opening her eyes, "you better write your will while you can Jackson!" she hissed and Liam gulped. "Just wait until I get my hands on you tonight!" As she stormed off, she cast a terrifying glare at Liam, causing him to flinch in fear as she pushed through the crowd and walked away from the scene.

Brianna and I exchanged nervous looks before following after her.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you guys, it's like he exists to ruin my life!"<p>

"Oh come on Emily, Liam isn't all that bad-"

She stared at me as if I've just gone mad. Maybe I have.

I shifted, "Okay, so maybe sometimes he can be annoying but-"

"Sometimes?" Emily exclaimed, "Luna are you blind? he's always annoying! In fact. he's insane and-"

"Whoa, Emily calm down! you're on fire!" Brianna cried.

It was true, Emily was practically on fire. Hot, red and orange waves of fire danced around her body. Her finger tips were wrapped in sparks of fire. Me and Brianna had to move to away to avoid her blazing flames.

Emily cursed in Latin and clenched her fists, extinguishing the circles of flames around her.

"You okay Emily?' Brianna asks.

"I'm fine" Emily grumbled, though was obvious she wasn't.

We all were currently sitting underneath a big oak tree near the volley ball courts. It was probably a hundred tree old with it's large branches providing shade for us from the sun. After that little scene she had with Liam earlier, Emily had stormed off so fast that Brianna and I had to sprint to catch up to her. As Emily marched away from the forge, patches of dead, burned grass that were in a shape of an ashy footprint followed her everywhere.

I look at her hands. They were a dull red along with dried blood nails marks printed on her palms.

"Um, what did Liam break anyway ?" Brianna asked.

I tried not strangle Brianna for asking that question, thinking that Emily would catch on fire at the mention of Liam again.

But, Emily just took out something from her jacket pocket and showed it us. It was broken chain necklace with a green jewel on the broken chain. Nothing really special.

Then, Emily pressed the gem and tossed the necklace not very far away from us. Then, where the necklace had landed, clumps of broken and dented of metal suddenly sprouted from it.

Brianna and I stared at the pile of metal. "Um…what is that?" I asked.

Emily scowled, "It was supposed to a full set of Greek armor until that stupid Marine Ingrate ruined it! I swear, nothing gets through that stupid head of his!" She touched the top of the pile, where a dented helmet sat with the black gem embroidered on it, and the pile of junk turned back into a chain necklace.

"Um Emily," Brianna said, "I have to teach some new campers horse riding lessons in about ten minutes so can you-?"

"Sure Bri, I have enough time on my hands." Emily says.

Brianna smiled, "thanks Emily! Oh. And bye Luna! I'll see you and Emily at Dinner later!" She hugged us both before running off towards the direction of the stables.

I turned to Emily, "so" I said, "how's life in California?'

Emily's eyes lit up with glee as she told me all the stuff she made over the month.

For a while, Emily and I just talked about what have we been up to for the last few mouths. She seemed to have calmed down a bit. Then after a while, Emily asked,

"Hey, have you seen the Oracle yet?"

"No, why?"

Emily smiled and stood up and brushed off her jeans.

"Come on, I'll show you to her"

* * *

><p>Soon enough, we were at an entrance of a cave near the top of a hill near the edge of camp. The cave entrance was sealed off and covered with a dark red velvet curtain embroidered with green snakes.<p>

"This is where the Oracle lives?" I asked.

Emily peeked through the curtains and sighed, "yeah, but sadly Rachel isn't currently here at the moment."

"Rachel?"

"Rachel Dare. She's the Oracle."

"Wait, you mean like the Rachel Dare?" I asked. "The famous artist who's paintings cost millions?"

"Is there any other Rachel Dare you know?"

"And she's the camp oracle?"

"I just answered that question a minute ago Luna."

My jaw dropped. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was one of most famous artists in both America and Europe. Her artworks were famous and were showed in art galleries all over the country. I was never interested in paintings that much, but when Nightly Academy took a field trip to the Museum of Modern Art to see paintings last year, her paintings were the only thing that caught my eye (which is very hard to do if you know me).

"Is she a demigod too?" I asked.

"Nope," Emily said, "there's not a drop of Ichor in her blood. But she's a clear sighted mortal, gifted with the ability to see through the Mist."

"The what?"

"The Mist. It's magical force that twists mortal's mind from seeing monsters, magical weapons, and other strange stuff and replaces them into things that makes sense to them. For example, when mortals see a hellhound, they see it as a poodle while we demigods see it as a blood thirsty monster that wants to kill us. Though sometimes, the Mist can trick us too. Mortals who have clear sight can see through the Mist and can sometimes see through it better when some demigods."

Emily let that sink in for a few minutes. As cool as it was to be related to the Gods, it sucked that the cruel reality of monsters trying to kill us regularly every week was our life.

"Oh Emily," a voice suddenly said, a hint of a British accent in it, "what are you doing here? And who is this?"

I turned to see a pretty girl about seventeen. Her large gold colored eyes were almond shaped and held a kind gaze in them. Her long dark brown hair was lush and silky, falling loosely over her left shoulder. Despite being in her late teens, the older girl was very petite in body structure, but seemed very graceful like, holding this aura of royalty around her. With her laced white dress, flats and a simple silver rose bracelet, she reminded me of one of those British princesses during early 1600's.

"Oh Natalie, this is Luna, one of the new campers. Luna, this is Natalie. She's Rachel's adopted daughter." Emily said.

Natalie smiled, "Nice to meet you Luna." Then she turned to Emily, "Now what are you doing here Emily?"

"Oh well, since Rachel hosts the Oracle of Delphi and can sometimes tell the future, I thought that maybe she could-"

"Help find Thalia Grace?" Natalie guessed. I frowned deeply at the mention of my missing mother.

Emily nodded, "yeah. Since she's Luna's mother, I thought…"

"Well sorry you guys, but Rachel's at an art convention at the moment right now so she wont be back until evening. But…" Natalie opened the red curtains and walked inside the cave, "you're more then welcome to come in though."

* * *

><p>The cave-well, I wasn't really sure I should call it a cave anymore, but the cave was filled with plush leather conchs and chairs and a flat screen TV on the wall. The cool floor was made out of white tiled mosaic. A green torch chandelier hung from the high ceiling, lighting up the cave with a greenish glow without letting out any smoke. Large, colorful, finished pieces of canvas pieces decorated the cave walls.<p>

"Whoa, this is all yours?" I say, gawking at the giant TV.

"It's Rachel's really, but yeah, you could say that." Natalie replied heavily, "All the furniture here, including the five million penthouse I live in, belonged to my 'grandfather' before, but since he didn't want to sell them, he just gave them all to his only daughter, not that she wants them of course."

I said, "You don't like your grandfather much do you?'

Natalie pulled out a hidden fridge and opened it. "Not after all he has done to the world." She takes out some pieces of cake and a few cans of Pepsi. "Want some?' she offered.

We accepted and we all sat on the plush conchs, having some good girl quality time.

As Emily and Natalie were talking about who knows what, I looked more closely some of the paintings on the walls. They were exquisite all right. Each picture had was different, some of people, animals, life, and more. She had captured the profile of her subject in each painting perfectly-so perfectly that each painting almost looked real, like the picture was coming to life.

As my eyes fall upon one of the painting that was near the entrance, I inhaled sharply. It was a picture of Luke-much younger then he had been in my dream, maybe nine, but I could tell that was him: he had the same sandy colored hair as me and the same mischievous blue eyes. He had on a big smile, missing two teeth. Even though he looked so happy in the painting, I must have looked thunder shock looking at it.

Natalie noticed this and said, "That's Luke Castellan, the son of Hermes. Rachel can sometimes see visions of both the past and the future. If they're clear enough, she paints them. Though sometimes, that gift can sometimes be a deadly curse."

She pointed to a canvas that was near her. The entire painting showed Camp Half Blood at war. It was chaos, with expressions of pain frozen in time and with dead bodies that lay motionless on the bloody grass. I turned away from it, seeing Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy in the painting too, fighting Kampe.

Scanning the cave even more, I noticed more horror like paintings. Paintings that were painted with dark colors and full of fear and death, unlike Rachel's other paintings, that were colorful and filled with happiness and life. It was as if they were painted by someone else entirely.

I shifted a little, anxious to change the subject. "So you're from Britain?"

Natalie took another bite of her strawberry shortcake, "London actually…but yeah. I used to live in London…until that night."

"That night?" I ask.

Natalie's beautiful face darkened, "The night my real family died." She stared down at her rose bracelet and started playing with it. I wonder if the bracelet had anything to do with her dead parents.

Then I noticed it. On her right index finger sat a green ring, with beaded white pearls as it's band. Embroidered on it were designs of flowers, beaded out of green pearls.

Natalie sensed me staring and looked up with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry Luna, I'm fine. Ever since my parents, Rachel and everyone else has been like a second family to me."

She looked down at the green pearl ring on her finger and for a moment, I though I saw a shine of love in her eyes. "If Daniel didn't get through to me that night, I would probably be dead now."

I was about to ask her more about 'that night' when she turned to Emily, who was staring at her half-eaten strawberry short cake. Emily was sipping the straw on her Pepsi can quietly. She seemed to be sort of daydreaming or something.

Natalie looked like she was trying not to smile. "What's wrong Emily?" she asked, "Did you have a another love spat with your husband again?"

Natalie was lucky that Emily didn't have much soda in her mouth cause or it would've spill all over the plush furniture. Instead, the brown liquid only dribbled down her chin. That snapped her back into reality.

She coughed, "What?"

Natalie and I laughed as Emily furiously wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Liam is NOT my husband!" She exclaimed.

The older girl smiled, "Oh? Who said anything Liam being your husband Ems?"

The younger dark haired girl turned tomato red, "Well, um…"

Natalie and I chuckled at Emily's expression and started making teasing remarks about her and Liam, which we find both of them adorable. (Urg, now I sound like Aphrodite now.) Well, that is until Emily threatened us with a burning-us-to-Luna-and-Natalie-ashes threat. Then, we backed off. Kind of.

Then, Natalie started telling us about her childhood a bit, like stories about her growing up in London. After that, she started telling us stories about her boyfriend Dan (a small detail Dan forgot to tell me about his love life) :mainly, the most embarrassing stories about my dear god cousin. She also told me how her godly parent was unknown too, even through she's been at Camp Half Blood for over seven years now.

And even though I only knew Natalie for a short while, I felt like I knew her for years, like she understood me. She knew how hard it was for me to lose my mom , considering she also lost her mother too.

So, I decided to ask her something that had been bothering me all day.

"Hey Natalie?"

"Hm?"

"Earlier today, Chiron was saying something about that knowing who my father was important. what did he mean by that?'

Natalie placed her Pepsi on the coffee table in front of them, "Oh, he was probably wondering if you were a mixed legacy or not."

"A what?"

"A mixed legacy." Natalie said, "The children of demigods, only they're not just a descendent of one god, but two. Mixed legacies can have powers more powerful than other demigods and legacies. Depending on their godly blood, they can be twice as powerful sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Well, sometimes, mixed legacies don't always get powers from their godly grandparents-"

"For a example," Emily interrupted, still mad about the husband comment, "Liam's a mixed legacy, a descendant of both Poseidon and Athena. But unlike Athena, he's a stupid, dumb, obtuse Marine Ingrate and-" Her voice died down as Natalie narrowed her gold-colored eyes at girl.

"But anyway," Natalie continued , "like demigods, they can be trained to be fighters and heroes. Those who inherited both of their godly ancestors are very rare, but there some who are alive today in our generation. There are some at Camp Half Blood right now. Emily and Daniel are in fact some of them."

"Yep." Emily crushed her Pepsi can. Suddenly, the can burst into fire. Soon enough, the empty soda can became a pile of ashes.

"My mother is a daughter of Bellona while my dad's a son of Hephaestus, making me a mixed legacy of the war goddess and the forge god. It's quite lovely having them as my grandparents."

"Bellona?" I asked, "Isn't she like a roman goddess?'

"Yeah," Emily said, " what about it?"

"But aren't the Greek and Roman like suppose to be enemies or something?"

"They used to be. but after the Gaia war-"

"The Gaia war?"

"I'll tell you later Luna but yeah-they used to be before the Gaia war twenty years ago." Emily says, "in 1864, during the Civil War, the Roman and Greek camps were at war. Tons of demigod lost their lives during that time and there were bloody battles that sometimes lasted for days. After the dark days ended, the gods decided to separated the two camps to avoid another war. They placed lots of Mist and magic around each camp so that it would be hard for the demigods to find each other camp. For centuries, it was peaceful for both the Greek and the Romans until Gaia decided to try overthrowing the Gods with her sons, the Giants. In order in defeat them, the two camps had to meet again and join forces with each other even though they used to be enemies for years. And ever since Gaia was finally defeated, the Greek and Romans have been on pretty good terms with each other. There at the Greek camp, Camp Half Blood, the Romans are always welcome here, just as the Greeks are also always welcome at the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter."

"Okay," I said, "so basically, Emily, you're a Greek and Roman mixed legacy that has both of your godly grandparents powers and there's a Roman camp somewhere in the United States with both Roman and Greek demigods in it, and the two camps are allies right?"

Emily nodded. "Yup that's better much it."

"And Luna, about your father..how much do you know about him?" Natalie asks.

"Nothing. my father's already dead. He died in some war before I was born."

Emily thought about it for a moment, "If your dad was a demigod, he probably died in battle during either the Second Titan war or the Gaia war. Was your dad also diagnosed with Dyslexia or ADHD too?"

I nodded, "Yep. my mom said that he had both of them."

Emily placed her pile of ashes on the coffee table and run her fingers through it,. "Then that's another possible sign that your dad's a demigod then."

"what makes you say that?"

"Because," Natalie said, "they're some of your gifts as a demigod. Our minds are hardwired for Ancient Greek and Latin, the language of the gods in the old days. But since we can read Ancient Greek and Latin, we sometimes have a hard time reading English, causing our Dyslexia. And our ADHD is our battle reflexes, meaning our minds are also hardwired for battle. Without them, you would already be with your father in the Underworld right now"

"Wait, so you guys are saying that there's a big possibility that my dad's a demigod then right?'"

Natalie shrugged, "Qell, we won't really know until we know _who_ your father is"

A conch horn blew in the distance.

Natalie stood up, "Come on kids, its Dinner time."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review! :) Hope you enjoyed it!<br>**


	9. Claiming the Flag

** Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! Are you guys enjoying your summer? 'Cause I'm not, considering I'm not going anywhere over the summer! Yay! (Not!) And of course, thank you to everyone who read the last chapter! You guys always make me happy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Still June 14th Tyler POV:<strong>

Before dinner, I saw some more familiar faces around camp; Liam Jackson and his little sister Amy were hanging out near at lake, waving at me from their little canoe. Isabella Jackson, Dan's younger twin sister, and her boyfriend, Ace Di Angelo, the oldest son of dear Uncle Death Breath, said hi to me near the beach. But only after I walked in on one of their little make out session. Let's just say that I'm now scarred for life.

But looking back at my past now, it seemed like almost everyone that knew my mom for years was somehow related to this entire god business thing. Still, I couldn't help but sort of hurt by my mother, considering she never told Luna and I anything about our grandfather being the Lord of the Skies. Heh, just a little minor detail about the family she forgot to tell us.

At the pavilion hall, there were twenty-five tables, one for each of the cabins. I of course sat at table one, Zeus's table along with Jasmine and Luna. Luna raised her eyebrows when she saw me.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

I looked down at my clothes. They were singed a bit along with my dark hair from the climbing wall. Sebastian beat me to the top of the wall by a long shot without getting sting by the lava at all. As for me, I barely even made to top alive. Sebastian said that it takes practice to beat the climbing wall without getting burned by the lava. I hope he was right or sooner or later, I'm gonna be lava soup.

I sat next to Luna, "climbing wall." I replied.

"Oh"

Soon enough, wood nymphs came around with plates filled tons of food. Luna and I got ribs-our favorite after cheeseburgers. Eating it reminded me of our missing mother. No, I told myself, she's not dead yet. The rescue party will found her soon and bring her back alive.

Jasmine stood up, "come on" she said, "It's almost our turn at the fire."

At first, I didn't get the heck she was saying until I noticed other people were also getting up too and were walking towards the bronze brazier in the middle of the pavilion. Each person tossed in the best part of their food into the brazier. Burnt offerings.

Jasmine approached the bronze brazier and tossed in a handful of rich red strawberries. "Jupiter and Aphrodite."

Luna and I were next. We bowed our heads and said, "Zeus" We both tossed in a juicy, fat rib in the blazing fire.

After everyone burned their scrap of food to the gods, the pavilion got noisy. I saw Sebastian sitting at Hermes's table along with Alyssa since either of them had been claimed yet. Aunt Annabeth and her youngest child Amy were sitting at Table Six while her three other kids sat at their grandfather's.

"Anyway, welcome to Camp Half Blood cuz" Jasmine waved her goblet of water. Rested just under her collarbone was simple necklace- a silver chain with a small white-blue moonstone hanging from it. "How do you like your first day at Camp so far?'

"It has been amazing" Luna said.

"Ditto" I said.

Jasmine, "Yup, that's how great the camp. It's like a second home for most of us here."

"Jasmine" I said, "At the sword arena earlier today, that thing you did with the campers-"

"It's call charmspeaking." Jasmine explained, "It's the Aphrodite has though not many of her kids have it. See, its sort a persuasion power. With it, I can convince people into doing things for me."

"Like stealing stuff for you?' Luna asked. Of course she asked that.

"If I want them to, yeah."

"Cool" Luna and I said.

Jasmine chuckled, "Yeah, I know right? When Myles and I were kids, I would always make him do my chores for me. And once, before my mom found out she was a demigod, she charmspeaked this guy to give her a BVC"

"'Really?" I said, a little surprised, "Aunt Piper actually did that?'

"Yep, but she almost went to jail for it. But, "A smile tugged the corners of Jasmine's mouth."If she didn't do that, she probably wouldn't have met my dad."

Luna snickered, "Wow jasmine," she said, "I never knew how much of an Aphrodite girl you are."

"Oh shut up Luna. I just it's sweet. That's all."

"Speaking of love," I snickered, "Luna, did you know that Jasmine has a boyfriend?"

"Tyler!" Jasmine protested, her cheeks tinted pink.

A smirk grew on Luna's mouth. "A boyfriend eh? Show him to me."

I pointed Keaton out at Table Eleven and Luna's smirk grew even wider.

"Oh. Him huh?' Luna turned to Jasmine, "so how did you guys get together?"

The color on Jasmine's cheek became even darker.

I stared at my twin sister in fake horror, "Who are you and what did you do with my sister?"

Luna sent me an evil glare and kicked me in the shin. "Shut up Tyler! I'm a girl too you know!"

I only groaned in pain.

Luna whirled towards Jasmine again, "Now, you haven't answer the question yet Jazzy. Why not?'

"'cause my love life is none of your business Luna" Jasmine said.

Luna's blue eyes rested on Jasmine's moonstone necklace. "He gave you that necklace didn't you?'

"what makes you say that Luna?'" Jasmine stammered, laughing nervously.

"Aha! So it is true!"

"Well um-"

Chiron then pounded his hoof and everyone in the pavilion became quiet. Jasmine sighed with relief. She was saved for now.

Mr. D then got up with a big sigh, "Well hello to all you brats-" Eva cut him off by kicking him. Mr. D shot his daughter a look.

"Does he always act like that to us?' I whispered to Jasmine.

"Pretty much. Now shh, be quiet."

"I mean, hello to all you campers," Mr. D continued. "Even though I don't want to say this but today, we have two more new campers, Taylor and Lucy Gracie" Eva kicked him again.

"I mean Tyler and Luna Grace" He corrected, "But anyway, since it's Friday night, go enjoy your little game now."

Everyone cheered and stood up as another conch horn blew.

Luna and I turned to our blonde haired cousin, "What are we playing?" We yelled over the noise.

Jasmine grinned, showing her pearly whites that made boys drool all over her (Not literally of course).

"Capture the Flag."

* * *

><p>The teams were announced. On the blue team were Zeus, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hecate, Nike, and Dionysus with Athena's cabin leading. The rest of the cabins were on the other team with of course Ares's cabin leading them.<p>

The game was held in the forest, where some kids from Hermes's cabin told me were stocked with monsters and that some people actually died here. I wasn't sure if they were kidding or not on the whole monster and dying thing.

Chiron pounded his hoof on the pavilion floor again, "Heroes!" He called, "you know the rules! OF course, there is no maiming or killing allowed in the game and magical items are allowed! The creek is the boundary line. And hopefully today, I will be only playing as referee and not as battlefield medic. Campers, get ready!"

I caught up with Luna, which was sort of hard when your bronze armor feels like you're carrying a large bowling ball. "So you excited for game?" I asked her.

Luna shrugged. Her armor already on perfectly, everything was put on properly.

"I guess" That was all she said before she went over to Alyssa, who was having some problems strapping her armor on.

Even with her armor on, Alyssa still managed to catch my breath away. Her bronze armor somehow managed to show her all curves in all the right places. Her breathtaking purple eyes were sparkling in the moonlight under her blue-feathered helmet. Her soft wavy hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A single brown strand of hair rested on her temple and I resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ear.

Suddenly, someone whacked me on the head.

"Hey, I know she's pretty and all, but quit staring at her so much! You're starting to look like a lunatic!"

I whirled around to face the newcomer. The guy seemed to be my age with messy windswept dirty blonde hair, and a playful smile. He had the good looks of some of those male models that were on the covers on those stupid teenager magazines (Seriously, how do people even read those things?).

I stared at him for a moment until the words he just said sunk in.

"I wasn't staring at her!" I protested my cheeks hot.

"Suuure you weren't"

I glared at him while the blonde boy just chuckled

"I'm Joey by the way. Joey Striker, head counselor for Apollo's Cabin." He properly introduces himself.

I shook his hand "I'm Tyler, Tyler Grace, grandson of Zeus."

"so I've heard" Joey shot me a sorry look "And sorry about your mom man. I know how you feel, losing someone that's close to you. But don't worry, the rescue party will find your mom soon."

"Yeah, I hope so too." I muttered under my breath.

"Again, you shouldn't really be worrying Tyler." Joey said, "From what I hear at camp, your mom's strong fighter. She isn't the type to give up very easily. If she survived all those battles, I'm sure she'll make it through this."

I studied him. Despite only knowing this guy for a minute, I could already tell that this guy was pretty good with words. I wonder if he did that often with the girls, or in other words, flirting with them.

"Thanks Joey" I said.

"Eh, it's nothing really, but if Zeus is your grandfather, does that mean…" Joey then started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" I snapped at him, a bit mad that he thought something about my grandfather was funny, "what does it mean?'

"Mr. D is your uncle!" Joey laughed. People around us burst out laughing too as I turned pale with horror at the thought.

Isabella Jackson cleared her throat. She looked different after the past few months, but not in a bad way. She'd grown taller of course, but her gray eyes were more focused and serious. Her long blonde princess like curls were pulled back from her face, showing the silver owl shaped earring on her ears that symbolized her grandmother, Athena. She somehow looked older and then I realized, she looked just like Aunt Annabeth.

"Okay, here's the plan," She said, "First of all. We'll be sending decoys to the left and right as bait. Jasmine, Keaton, you guys lead that, take some of the fastest runners on the team with you."

"Right!"

"Ace, you take main attacking team and shadowtravel them behind the enemy. Take them by surprise. Have you and Hecate cabin set on the traps already?'

"All ready to go!"

"Good. Emily and Natalie, you guys are on guard duty with Amy and me at the creek. It is likely that our idiot brothers will also be there on guard duty too. And I'm sure you guys will enjoy pulverizingthem with us right?"

Emily smiled, though it wasn't a sweet or kind smile at all. Emily's smile was darker and cold and quite cruel like. "I'm in."

A beautiful girl probably about seventeen besides Emily shrugged, her eyes the color gold. "It wouldn't hurt I guess"

"And Luna and Joey," Isabella continued, "you guys will go center and aim for the flag. With the others distracting them, there won't be many guarding the flag and the Ares's cabin are too dense to expect a new comer to snatch the flag. Defend each other from anyone who comes near you guys."

Joey turned to Luna and winked at her. I glared at him slightly for that. "Lovely don't you think?" The blonde son of Apollo said.

Luna rolled her eyes at him and kicked him.

Amy and a few other girls giggled at their behavior: they were already acting like an old married couple, though Luna would kill me if she heard me say that.

Amy went up to the two and tapped on Luna's shoulder. Luna whirled towards the little twelve-year old and her expression softened a bit. "Yes Ams?'

"Here, take this." Amy said, "It should help you a lot Luna" Amy handed her something. It was an amazing, super powerful…blue New York Yankees hat.

Luna blinked, "this is a hat." She stated. She looked at Amy with confusion, "how's this suppose to help me?'

Amy's green eyes shined, "put it on"

Luna just stared at her.

"Don't worry Luna" Isabella said, "It won't bite"

Hesitantly, Luna put on the hat and then she…disappeared.

Alyssa and I gasped. "Where did she go?'

Suddenly, I felt something kick my man berries and I toppled over on the ground in pain.

"What the hell-" I started to say. Then, the air in front of me shimmered and out came Luna, smirking and holding the Yankees hat as if she just took it off.

"Cool!" she said.

"So _not_ cool!" I cried.

Everyone tried to not laugh, though Joey and the Hermes campers didn't even try. They were rolling on the ground, laughing hysterically. Sebastian looked like he was going to burst out laughing any second. Gee, what nice friends they are.

Even Alyssa let out a small giggle. I narrowed my eyes at her. She grinned sheepishly and mouthed sorry.

Luna smirked and helped me up. "Sorry brother dear" She said, though she didn't really sound like it.

"Anyway" Isabella said, her gray eyes quite amused. "Everyone else is on boarder patrol or guard duty. Try our best everyone. And today it will be victory for us!"

Everyone cheered and broke into their groups.

* * *

><p>Bella had stationed Alyssa and me to guard the flag. We had placed the gray flag at the base of a big pile of rock that for some reason was calling Zeus's fist. Hmm, I wonder if Grandfather liked that-having a big pile of earth named after him.<p>

The conch horn blew and then the game began. Somewhere in the forest, I heard the sounds of fighting-weapons clouding with each other and kids shouting.

Seeing how I couldn't see anything but trees, I decided to get a better view from Zeus's Fist. But before I could climb it, Alyssa grabbed me by the wrist.

"Wait, where do you think you're going mister?" she demanded.

I pointed up. "Up. I'm going to climb Zeus's Fist"

"But that's dangerous! What if you fall?"

"Then I'll use my awesome air powers from my gramps and fly. I'll be fine Alyssa. I won't fall." I assured her.

Alyssa hesitated, but she let go. "Alright" she finally said. "Just be safe okay?'

She looked so cute. I wanted to hug her right there, but I didn't.

"I know, I know" I said and then I started to climb.

I climbed all the way to the top of Zeus's Fist. The view from there was actually pretty nice; from there, I could see the entire forest. To my right, I caught the sight of Keaton and a few other campers running away from a couple of Demeter kids, taunting them as some of the Demeter kids tried to trip them with their vines. Lucky, Keaton and his allies somehow managed to dodge their vines and lead them deeper into the forest. And farther away from the flag.

I then saw a glimpse of Joey running at top speed through the enemy's territory, his bow at hand. And Luna was nowhere to be seen. Just as he entered a clearing, five Ares kids jumped out the bushes screaming. They all charged at Joey yelling, "It's over Striker!"

For a moment, I thought it was all over for him.

Then, like a blur, Joey fired. He reached back into his quiver, grasped an arrow, put it in his bow, and let it flew. By the time he fired one, he was already on his second. Each arrow struck a shoulder or an arm of one of the Ares kids. They cried in pain as the arrow hit.

Then, their knees started to buckle and their eyelids began to close. And soon enough, four bodies crumpled to the dirt ground, knocked out cold.** (AN: like what Annabeth did to those five janitors in the movie only with a bow and arrow)** Wait, four? Where was the other one?

Joey seemed to notice this too. His amber eyes scanned the clearing for the last Ares camper. Then I saw him. The last one. He was charging at Joey from behind, his sword in the air. Joey didn't even notice him yet.

"Joey behind you!" I yelled but he couldn't hear me.

The guy raised his bronze sword; the butt of it aimed for Joey's head, and brought it down. Or at least, he tried to.

The Ares kid shot backward, as if he was hit by an invisible barrier. His back hit a tree and he fell to his knees. Then, he rose to his feet, his helmet off and his sword still in hand. Joey turned to face the boy slowly, his amber eyes shooting arrows at the boy.

The Ares boy gritted his teeth and charged at the Apollo boy, swinging his double-edged bronze sword. Joey sidestep, but he didn't have to. The Ares boy was not even halfway through his swing when Luna suddenly became visible in front of him and slammed the butt of her knife into the guy's face. Ouch.

He crumpled to the ground unconscioustoo along with his buddies, a large nasty purple bruise started to from on his forehead.

Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the invisibility cap.

Joey grinned, and placed his arms around Luna. He whispered something in Luna's ear. He was a good head taller then her, but he could easily rested his chin on her shoulder. My eye twitch. That little-

Luna elbowed him in ribs and blonde boy winched in pain. He let go of her and rubbed where Luna had hit him. Luna sent him a perfect evil ten glare while Joey just sent her a perfect angelic smile.

Joey then jerked his thumb behind and mouthed something like 'Shall we get going Miss Grace?'

Luna nodded and put the blue Yankee baseball hat back on, turning her back invisible again. Joey dashed towards the flag again and somewhere near him, I knew that Luna was close by, both moving like a team.

Aunt Annabeth flew hear the tips of the trees, watching the game from her binoculars. She looked like she was trying not to smile.

I smiled. It seemed like Isabella's plan was working after all.

I looked at my own weapons. My bronze shield was about four feet wide with a huge eagle in the middle. Holding it was like carrying a twelve pound bowling ball. Well, Jasmine did say that Grandfather liked his things big (like him).

And my sword-Backslasher, glowed bronze in my hand, its name written in Ancient Greek on the blade. The sword felt perfect in my hands, as if it was just made for me. And mom was right, it did protect me. If it weren't for it, I would already be dead.

Then I noticed them. Six members of Cabin five. Ares. All of them carrying some nice bronze swords. They were charging through the forest, closing in on the flag. Judging from the speed they were going at, they would at Zeus's fist in about a minute.

Being the idiot I was, I jumped. I know a stupid decision right. But hey, I was in hurry. If I just climbed down like a normal person would; they would probably already get the flag.

But anyway, in the heartbeat, I landed on the ground, feet first on the dirt, right in front of Alyssa.

She jumped at least a foot in the air, "Gods Tyler! Don't ever do that again!" She cried. "And what did I say-"

I covered her mouth. "Shh!" I said, "they'll hear us!"

Alyssa took my hand off her mouth. "'They'? Who are you talking out?" She asked.

"The red team. There's six of them, all of them from Ares, coming right now and-"

And as if right on cue, six Ares kids exploded out of the trees screaming. They surrounded us, their ugly eyes glaring at us from under their red plumbed helmets.

I pushed Alyssa behind me.

One of them stepped forwards. He was obviously the leader of them, grasping a four-foot-long sword, its bronze blade glowing in night.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The boy's voice was deep. He was probably fifteen. "Some new kids guarding the flag. Why, Bella dear must be losing her brain if she trusted you guys on guard duty."

His half siblings laughed. Anger exploded in me. I could practically feel steam coming out of ears. I gripped Backslasher tighter.

"Don't you dare talk about Isabella that way" I growled.

"Tyler stop it" Alyssa said, "Don't make them mad.

The boy took another step forward towards us. He reached out and touched Alyssa's hair. Alyssa flinched at his touch. "Such beautiful hair. I bet fifty golden drachmas that your mother's Aphrodite"

I slap his hand away and snarled at the boy. "Hands off punk. Who her mother is none of your business.

The guy raised his eyebrows. "Are you talking back to me Grace? Me, Puck, of the Ares Cabin?"

"And what if I am?"

Puck glared, "I am the last person you want to mess with Grace"

I sneered, "No, you're actually the first on my list."

"You just made your biggest mistake Grace" He turned to his cabin mates. "Guys, get him!"

"Alyssa, stay back" I said.

"As if Tyler!" she said, "I'm not going to stay back while they beat the crap out of you!"

"You-"

Then, they came at us.

I managed to slam three of them in faces with my shield, but I couldn't keep this up for long. And Alyssa wasn't doing so great fighting off with the others. Puck then came at me with his sword. I raised my shield to defend myself, he was too fast. He slammed me in the chest with the butt of his sword and I fell on the dirt.

"Tyler!" Alyssa cried.

Puck kicked me in the side.

"Ha! As if he's Big Three material!" He laughed. "Maybe they were wrong, maybe you're no legacy of Zeus."

His siblings laughed too, getting off guard for a minute. And that was all the time Alyssa needed.

She thrust out her hand towards the Ares kids and their swords turned into red roses.

"No way! What did you just do?" Puck screamed, "You-"

He was cut off when Alyssa snapped her fingers and vines of Ivy suddenly grew from the ground, wrapping around his body like a straight jacket of vines so they couldn't move. A vine curled around his mouth so the rest of his sentence sounded like "Mmmmm!"

My eyes widen. I managed to get up to my feet.

Vines wrapped around his teammates too. Each one of them fell to the ground looking like green vine mummies. Alyssa turned towards me and her eyes weren't the color of lilac; they were multicolored, like the night when our lives changed forever.

Alyssa's knees then gave in and I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hey Alyssa," I said "You okay?"

"I'm fine" She said, "I'm just a little…tired"

I looked at the Ares idiots, still shocked. They were squirming on the ground like huge worms in vine straight jackets.

"Alyssa…how did you-?" I started to say.

"I have no idea Tyler. I honestly have no clue."

Looking at Alyssa right then, I wondered who her mother was. I remembered when we first met and Alyssa said that she loves spring because it was the season where all her flowers would bloom back to life from winter, and how she enjoyed the bright color of them after all her hard work on them. I remembered how I would always catch her in the garden at Nightly Academy, watering the plants there and how I would tease her about how she didn't seem like the gardener type. Plus the way she seemed to control the plants like that…Could Alyssa's mother possibly be-?

Then, we heard screaming. Luna was racing towards the creek-the boundary line, with the enemy's flag in her hand. Joey, along with Ace and his team formed a protective wall around her, covering her escape. Our team cheered as Luna crossed over to our side.

Luna fistpumped into the air, "Yeah!"

The large red banner in her hand became dark blue. The symbols of Ares on it were replaced by Zeus's symbols-an eagle over a lighting bolt.

Chiron came out of the woods and blew the conch horn. The game was over.

"They did it" Alyssa said "The plan worked. We won."

"Yeah" I said. "We did."

The blue team cheered again and swarmed around Luna. Ace was even lifting her up in the air by her waist and spinning her around, laughing and smiling. Luna was yelling at him to put her down but she had a big smile on her face too. Alyssa and I went to join the celebration though I had to support Alyssa on the way.

Ace put Luna down and I ruffled her hair, "You did great sis."

Luna grinned, "Thanks"

Then she noticed my arm around Alyssa's waist and her grin got even bigger.

"Oh? Did something happen between you two during the game?" she asked.

"No!" I hope I wasn't blushing.

Then suddenly, there was a collective gasp. Everyone looked at Alyssa and me as if we've just stolen the Lighting Bolt from Zeus. I wondered what we did that was so wrong until I noticed that some of the camper's faces were bathed in a red light.

_Tyler,_ my sister said in my mind, she probably was too stunned to speak out loud, _look up._

I did and my eyes widen. Floating above Alyssa's head was a hologram of red light and white light-a pomegranate along with a white rose.

"Tyler, what's going on?' Alyssa demanded, "why is everyone staring at us?'

"Alyssa," I told her "look up."

When she finally did, her multicolored eyes widen. "What is that?" She exclaimed.

"The symbol of your mother. Al, you've just been claimed."

"Claimed? By who?" Alyssa asked.

I didn't answer and I didn't have to.

Everyone around us knelt down before us, even Luna, though Emily had to pull her down to do it. I probably should've knelt down too, but I couldn't move.

Chiron spoke, his voice grim,

"Hail, Alyssa Rosethorne, daughter of Persephone, Goddess of Springtime, and the Iron Queen of the Underworld."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! And review, review, review please! :)<strong>


	10. God talk

**Hey, I'm back about a week early with a new chapter! Again, thank you to everyone who read my last chapter! Hope you liked it! And hopefully, you'll like this one too, so ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>June 15th Luna POV:<strong>

_Later that night, I dreamed of the past again._

_They were battling on top of a mountain, the gray clouds above them swirling over their battle. The dark haired fifteen-year-old girl with tears in her blue eyes, and the older blonde teen with a bloody slash over his chest, his skin sickly pale. _

_My mother and Luke Castellan. _

_In her hands, my mother held a long bronze spear and a huge shield that had the face of Medusa molded in the bronze. Aegis-Zeus's gift to Athena. Luke Castellan had a long double-edged sword, with one edge of it bronze and the other steel. I tried not to shiver from the sight of their weapons._

_Mom had backed up Luke against to the edge a cliff, but they still fought on. But…why were they fighting?_

"_No" I whispered, but I knew they couldn't hear me. This wasn't right. "Stop it."_

_Next to them, a golden coffin was glowing. On it were cravings of cities burning to he ground and demigods dying a horrible death. It also sent chills down my spine. I had a feeling something very, very evil was in there._

_Luke lunged at my mother, but she slammed him with her shield. His sword flew out of his hands. Clang! It chattered on some rocks. The point of my mother's spear was at Luke's throat. For a moment, everything was silent._

_I don't know why, but in my mind I thought, 'Don't do it!'_

"_Well?" Luke says after a while, fear in his voice._

_My mother trembled with anger._

_Behind them, a younger Aunt Annabeth was scrambling towards them, her face streaked with dirt._

"_Don't kill him!" She said and by the look in her eyes, I wonder if it was possible for her to be in love with someone else besides Uncle Percy._

"_He's a traitor," Mom says. "A traitor!"_

"_We'll bring Luke back" Aunt Annabeth pleaded. "To Olympus. He'll…he'll be useful"_

_Luke sneered. "Is that what you want Thalia? To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?"_

_Mom hesitated. Luke then made a desperate grab for her spear. That was his biggest mistake._

"_No!" Aunt Annabeth and I yelled, but it was too late. On incident, my mother kicked Luke. And he fell, his face fill with terror, over the cliff and towards his death._

"_Luke!" Aunt Annabeth shouted while my mother became stiff, tears of grief and regret falling down from her eyes._

_I fell to my knees; not knowing why tears also streaming down my cheeks. I put my head in my hands. _

_Why?_

_Why was I feeling this way? I wasn't fighting, nor was I part of this. I didn't even know Luke. _

_But…so why do I feel like I just fell in a field of tiny knives? _

_Why am I in so much pain?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler POV:<strong>

_I was in a small stoned room, as if I was in a cave. Everything was made out of black marble and stone, the walls, the floor, everything. Reed torches on the stone wall glowed dark blue._

_In the middle of the room was my mother, her hands and feet bounded by celestial bronze chains. I gasped at the sight of her. Her dark clothes were torn and in shreds. Her long black hair was matted with blood, and her beautiful face was smeared with dirt and dried blood. Cuts decorated her arms and legs with fresh red blood oozing out of them. It was obvious that she had tortured._

_I wanted to run towards her, my legs wouldn't move._

_In front of her was Keli. She was as beautiful as ever in her human form, her hair braided over one shoulder. The dress she wore was a mixture of silky white fabric and dried blood stains._

"_Where?" Keli demanded, pressing her bronze claws against my mother's pale cheek. "Where is it? Where do you find the sword? Tell me now!"_

"_I'm telling you, the sword is gone!" My mother cried. "It was destroyed twenty years ago during the war! In the hearth! It was thrown in the hearth! I saw it!"_

"_Liar!" screeched Keli. With a flick of her hand, she slashed a deep cut in the dark haired woman's cheek. My mother cried out in pain. "I know you're lying! Now tell me the filthy truth already or I'll slice your throat open!"_

_My mother smirked, "Stupid. If you kill me, then you wouldn't be able to find the sword…would you?"_

_Keli's blood red eyes flared. "You useless little demigod!" She raised her hand and my mother closed her eyes, waiting for the impact._

_Then just as Keli brought down her hand, she froze, her sharp claws frozen in mid air, just inches away from my mother's throat._

_A male voice boomed behind Keli. "Enough, Keli. I believe the daughter of Zeus had enough questioning for today." _

_I couldn't see the speaker. He was somewhere at the edge of my dream, his body hidden in the darkness._

"_But my lord, she's useless! " Keli cried. "She won't speak a thing about the sword!"_

"_No" The male voice said. His voice was deep, like a violin. "Perhaps not, since she is a very hard woman to crack. But maybe a certain goddess shall tell us."_

_Keli's face lit up. "You mean you've already captured her?"_

_The man chuckled. "Please, it was easier then taking candy from a baby. The goddess had no idea what was coming."_

_Keli clapped happily. "Excellent!" Then she turned back her attention to the dark haired woman. _

"_But about the demigod?" Keli asked. "What should we do about her?"_

"_Oh her?" the man said. "You may kill her if you wish, along with the boy you brought too. I have no use for them anymore, now that I have that goddess in my hands now."_

"_No!" Another voice shouted somewhere also at the edge of my dream. It sounded like a woman's, and kind of familiar. "Don't kill them yet! They might be useful in the future."_

"_Useful? How?" The man in the shadows asked._

"_As further bait. I'm sure they'll come for them."_

_My mother tried to protest, but failed terribly. She was too tired and hurt to even form words._

"_And you're sure about that?" The man asked._

"_I am."_

_The man was silent for a moment. "All right then." He finally said. "I shall get some people to guard them here and we shall keep them alive until the summer solstice. After that, their lives will be worth nothing of my time. Keli, take the woman back to her dungeons along with the rest._

"_Of course my lord."_

_As Keli took my mother away by her hair, the man spoke towards the woman. "I hope this plan of yours will work, sweetheart."_

_I could almost hear the smirk in her voice. "Oh believe me dear, it will work. And then, they shall all fall directly in your grasp."_

I woke up, my heart pounding and my blanket in knots. Considering I was only half-awake, I nearly screamed when I saw the twenty-foot tall statue of the King of Gods holding a lighting bolt towards me. For a moment, I thought it was going to smite me, hearing the sound of thunder around me. Then I remembered I was in Cabin One and it always sounded like a thunder storm in here.

I could see why Jasmine rather stay in Barbie Heaven then this place. It was like a temple in here, along with the sounds of thunder rumbling throughout the cabin as a bonus effect. I'll admit the place looks really cool and all, but unless you like a thunder storm lullaby, it's not really my place to sleep in.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, wondering what that dream was about. The only thing I knew for sure, my mother was in trouble.

I looked to my side, where Luna was sleeping peacefully on her side on a futon wearing the blue fuzzy pajamas Jasmine gave her. Her mouth was slightly opened and her blonde hair over her face. Since there wasn't any furniture, Chiron gave a futon to use. But only one. I guess he thought we could share one since we were siblings. He was dead wrong. So being the nice big brother I was, I offered to sleep on the floor.

One of my biggest mistakes ever.

I sighed, wondering if Alyssa was enjoying her cabin. After she was claimed by Persephone, she had fainted. Chiron said that she was just a little exhausted and that with good night's rest, she'll be completely fine. But I was still worried.

"Mom" Luna suddenly said.

I look over at her. Her eyes were still closed, but her breathing was heavy and I saw beads of sweat on her forehead. A Nightmare? She repeated mom's name in her sleep again.

"Luna" I said.

"No" She turned on her back, "Mom, stop it."

I gripped her shoulder and shook her, "Luna"

She shook her head, "Please, stop"

I shook her again. "Luna, wake up!"

"No!" She shouted and bolted upright, hitting my forehead with hers.

"Ow!" We groaned and rubbed our foreheads.

"Gods Tyler what were doing?" She hisses. Her chest was rising and falling quickly. Beads of sweat were all over her.

"You were talking in your sleep" I said.

"I-I was?" Luna stared at me with blank eyes.

"Yeah, you were saying 'No, mom, stop it please!' Were you having nightmare?" I asked.

Luna didn't look at me. "That's none of your business Tyler"

"Luna, I'm your brother. I should be able to know"

"You don't need to know anything." She said and pushed me.

I quickly regained my balance and shot a glare at my little sister who happily returned it. Then I noticed something in her eyes.

I sat on the futon and studied her.

Luna narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Tears" I said.

"What?" Luna gave me a puzzled look.

"There's tears in your eyes" I stated.

Luna rubbed her eyes with her fuzzy sleeve. "No there isn't."

"Stop lying Luna" I said. "You know I sense you lying through the link. Come on; just tell me the truth already. Tell about your dream"

Luna was quiet for a moment. Then she did the unexpected. She hugged me, something she hasn't done since we were kids. I stared down at her with wide eyes, completely surprised. I was frozen for a minute before I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her too.

"They were fighting" Luna then muttered in my shoulder.

I rubbed her head gently. "Who were fighting?" I asked her.

Luna glanced up at me with a sad expression. "Mom and Luke"

I frowned, "Luke? Why? Did mom and he have a friend spat or something?"

Luna glared at me and punched me in the shoulder. "This isn't funny Tyler! They were fighting to death! They had weapons and Luke was bleeding and mom, she, she…" Her voice faltered.

"She what?" I asked softy.

Luna didn't look at me. She whispered so softly that I almost couldn't hear. "She killed Luke."

I froze. My mind went blank. "What?"

Luna began sobbing, which even shocked me even more. "She-she killed him Tyler! Mom, she k-kicked h-him off a cliff and-"

"Whoa wait, wait" I said. "Slow down Luna. Tell me the whole dream. From the start."

Luna hesitated, but she told me. About mom and Luke fighting, about how Aunt Annabeth begged mom to not kill him, and how mom kicked Luke off the cliff. By the time she was done, her cheeks were stained with tears and her blue eyes were now red and puffy from crying.

"I-It was terrible Ty" She cried. "Mom, she killed someone!"

"Well she didn't really kill him. She just caused him to fall and-"

Luna cried even harder.

_Bad move Tyler, bad move! Think!_ I thought quickly.

"Hey, we don't know if mom really did kill him. Maybe Luke survived. Maybe he's alive today." I tried to reassure her.

Luna suddenly fell to her knees. She choked on another sob, and rubbed her red puffy eyes.

"It's…it's all my fault" She finally said. "If I didn't let mom go on that day, maybe she would still…"

"Luna, you can't keep blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault." I said softly. "I know you feel guilty about mom and Alex-"

Luna looked at me sharply. "I never-"

"But you do Luna," I said. "And so do I, but we both let mom go on that day. There's no way we've known this would happened. And if she stayed, we might have gotten involved with whatever happened with mom. As for Alex, that was his own choice and you can't blame yourself for it."

"But…But" She paused for minute and huddled her knees to her chest. She rested her head on her knees. She sighed. "I'm so stupid, aren't I?" She said.

"Yep pretty much" I said.

Luna jerked her blonde head up. She punched me in the shoulder again. "You're not possible to agree with me you idiot" she grumbled.

I smirked, knowing that was a good sign that she was calming down.

"Anyway Luna" I said, trying not grin, but was failing terribly. "What happened between you and Joey during Capture the Flag last night? You were… like cuddling with him"

Luna's mouth dropped open in shock. "First of all, that was not cuddling at all! It was a mere hug. Secondly, he was the one that hugged me! And I did not enjoy one minute of it!"

"You sure?" I said, wiggling my eyebrow. "It seemed like you were enjoying it."

"I was not!" Luna exclaimed. I wasn't buying it through. The shade of red on her cheeks was a big giveaway.

"Aww, does my little sister have a crush now?" I said in a sing-along-tone.

"Shut up! I do not!" she protested.

I grinned and patted her head. "Don't worry, I was just teasing you sis"

Luna shoved me hard. "I hate you Tyler." She grumbled.

"And I love you too sister dear."

She sent me another evil glare. Yep, she was back to the same old Luna again.

I was about to tell her about my dream when someone said, "Well isn't this a cozy place."

Luna and I jumped at least a mile in the air.

Standing in front of us was a slim middle-aged man in a gray postal carrier outfit along with tiny white wings attached to the side of his white pith helmet. He had curly salt-and-pepper hair, a sly smile, and elfish features. In his hand was a long wooden staff with white wings sprouting at the top, and was entwined with two living green snakes. He looked kind of familiar to me, I didn't know why.

The post man looked around the cabin. He whistled. "Yep haven't been in here for years! Through it's still the same cold comfy temple as always. Just like Dad's soul!"

The sound of thunder throughout the cabin seemed too rumbled even more.

The post man chuckled and turned to us, a familiar mischievous twinkle in his also familiar blue eyes. "Mind if I sit here with you two?" he asked.

Luna and I just stared at the man. "Before asking," Luna said, "Maybe you should try introducing yourself first."

The post man raised his eyebrows. "What? You mean you guys don't recognizing me?" He shook his head in bitter disappoint. "And here I though you legacies were actually smart."

Luna's nostrils flared in fury and I clenched my fists. How dare he cause us Grace kids stupid! (Okay, so what if we get bad grades in school. It doesn't mean that we're stupid or anything!)

I narrowed my eyes. "Just who are you exactly?" I asked him.

The man held up his rod. "See this?" He said. "It's my symbol of power."

Symbol of…power? What was he talking about? Then I recognized the rod and I caught my breath. It was a caduceus, the symbol of one of my favorite gods.

"You're Hermes-"I began.

"The god of messengers and travelers" Luna finished, also recognizing the god.

Hermes smiled. "I like you girl." He said. "Usually, that's not first thing most people introduce me as. Most of the time, I'm usually called the God of thieves and pranksters."

_That's because those are the only things you do besides doing your job and hanging out with those mortal women_, a raspy female voice said in my head.

Hermes banged his rod against the cold marble floor. "Oh just be quiet." He grumbled.

The female voice kept on muttering, _Ow, Ow, Ow_.

Another raspy voice entered my head, only this time it was a male's voice. _Ouch! Why am I getting punished too? I didn't say anything this time!_

"Wait," Luna pointed a shaking finger at the two very alive snakes on the wooden staff. "Are those things _talking?" _

"Oh, are you talking about George and Martha? They don't bite of course. Say hi you guys."

_Hi_, the male voice said. _George and Martha at your service. Do you have any rats for me to eat?_

_George, don't be so rude!_ Scolded Martha.

_What? I'm hungry!_

"Oh quit it you two!" said Hermes. "I'll give you some rats later."

"So um, Lord Hermes-"I began to say.

"Bah! Enough with whole Lord thing. Its sounds too formal like coming from you guys! Please, just call me Hermes."

"Um yeah" I said, "and um, no offense L-Hermes, but why are you here?"

"Why to help to you out of course!" The god of thieves grinned. "Oh! That reminds me." He searched through his mailbag, grumbling, "No, not that. Where is it? Aha!" He pulled out something and grinned at Luna and me once more.

"Here, I have something for you kids. A little present from dear old Dad and me."

He handed me a small, black-wrapped present box from his mail bag. Luna got the same thing, only it was wrapped in a silver wrapping paper. We opened it and our eyes widen in surprise at its contents.

Inside was a pair of earrings, both very different from another. One of them was a simple white dangling earring. A black winged shaped earring hung from a silver stud.

The other was a black huggie earring, a black curved plate about an inch thick with the silver carving of an eagle on it.

Luna's eyes shined like a kid on Christmas morning when she saw the silver winged shaped earrings inside the box, the colors of it reflecting off the brazier lights.

"Thanks" we said and glanced up at the smiling god. Then we frowned, "But why are you giving this to us?"

Hermes's eyes twinkled. "Call it an early birthday present from your grandfathers. Your mother was going to have your ears pierced for your birthday correct?"

Luna and I nodded. We've wanted to get piercing for years.

"Good" Hermes said, "I'm sure will serve you well in the future. They're one of kind see? Seeing how much we care about you, Zeus and I had it personally made for you two by Hephaestus and Hecate themselves, so you kids are very lucky to have this. Very magical and advanced theses things are."

"But, what does it do?" I asked.

Hermes's eyes twinkled. "They can make you fly."

"Really?" I exclaimed. How do they work?"

"Oh, it's quite simple really. All you have to do is put those things, say the magic word, and bam! You guys will be on your merry way."

"And the magic word is?" I asked.

Hermes smiled. "_Maia_"

The moment he said that, white bird wings sprouted out of his shoes. They lifted him up from the ground. My eyes bugged out and I'm guessing Luna's did too. The snakes, George and Martha, looked at us and slithered around the wooden rod. Even through I couldn't see myself at the moment, I bet the look on my face was priceless, seeing how it looked like George and Martha were trying not to laugh.

"Maia!" Hermes said and settled back on the ground.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, thinking how childish I just sounded. "Can we do that too?"

"Only if you have on" Hermes says.

Luna and I groaned.

Hermes just chuckled.

_Hey,_ George suddenly said. _They look like just Luke!_

Everyone turned to the male snake. For a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard in the room was thunder.

Luna and I froze as we stared at the talking snake. "What?" we managed to spit out.

G_eorge what are talking about?_ Martha said. _The kids look nothing like him!_

_What? Can't you see the resemblance in them? I mean look at them! The boy looks just like him Martha! Plus, he's got Hermes's eyes, just like Luke! And the girl, she's got his blonde hair and-Ow!_

Hermes banged his caduceus against the marble floor. "Oh be quiet you little snake! Or there won't be any rats for you when we get back!" He warned.

"Um who's Luke?" I asked.

"My son" Hermes says with a pained expression, "Luke, my greatest pride…He died twenty years ago in-"

His voice broke. He sounded so heartbroken I didn't know what to say. I almost asked him if he wanted a hug.

"We're sorry for your loss" Luna and I said. "But, why did George say we look like him-?

"Oh that, George just always think every kid who has blonde hair or blue eyes is Luke's reincarnation. He's always liked the kid. And so every time he sees a blonde kid, he always think its Luke or not. Don't think about it too much, George is just a stalker that way."

_Hey!_ George protested.

I narrowed my eyes at the god, having a feeling he was lying, but I just waved that feeling off. But was Hermes's son Luke the same one in my mom's past?

"Hey," Luna said, "um, just wondering, but" Luna bit her lip. "Was your son's last name Castellan?"

Hermes looked stunned. "How did you-?"

"I saw his painting in the Oracle cave." Luna said. "And people told me he was a son of Hermes that died becoming a true hero."

Hermes gave her a melancholysmile, his eyes sad. "Yes, he was hero. A true hero who died doing what was right. But anyway," Hermes's eyes became serious. "What now Tyler and Luna Grace? What are you going to do about your mother?"

My heart twisted and Luna's shoulders tensed at the mention of Mom

I decided to answer for her. "I-I don't know" I said. I wondered if he knew about that dream I just had about her.

Hermes raised his eyebrows. "But don't you want to go save her though?"

"Yes" Luna and I answered in unison.

"But we have no idea where she is." I added.

"Ah, I believe you'll find out that answer yourself soon Tyler. Both you and your sister."

I frowned, "what know you mean?"

"Here's a hint, something that Auntie Hestia likes to say, 'What runs away from home, always to returns to it in the end.'"

Luna raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure that's Hestia said?" She asked. "'Cause it sounds pretty fake to me."

Hermes laughed, "Oh believe me my girl. It is the truth, and an important piece of information that you need to know on your mission to find my sister. You shall know soon enough."

_Sir, you still have fifty more delivers to make_. Martha said

_And hundred more messages to reply_. George added.

"Well," Hermes said, "I must go now. I will send you guys the things you need tomorrow night."

"Wait" I said, "Why are you even helping us?"

"Who knows? Maybe I just want to give you a chance to save your mom. Or maybe I just want you to become a great hero like your father."

"My father? Do you know him?" I asked

_Busted._ George whispered, thinking I couldn't hear him.

_George, be quiet!_ Martha half yelled in a whisper.

Hermes stayed silent and probably let out a silent curse. His expression hardened and the wings on his hat fluttered restlessly, as if the mention of my father gave him bad memories.

"You do know him don't you? Tell us then, who was he? How did he die? If you truly care about me and my sister, tell us the truth.

He twirled the caduceus in his hand. "I am afraid I can not, my child."

"Why? Why can't you?" I felt myself getting anger. My anger flared. Here I was, so close to knowing who my father was, and yet so far. I was tired of secrets being kept from me. I wanted an answer.

"Because your father had a terrible destiny. And as your grandfather, I wish for you guys to not follow your father's path."

I was too angry to even think a second thought about how he called himself our grandfather.

"But you don't know that." Luna growled. "You don't know if we're not like him or him."

"Goodbye Tyler, Luna. Good luck on finding my sister. Say hi to your grandmother for me on your way getting the sword."

_Bye_. George said.

_Good luck on succeeding_. Martha says.

"Hey wait a minute! What did you mean my grandmother? And what sword?"

But the god was beginning to glow. I averted my eyes and Luna did same as Hermes showed his divine form. We both knew from Mom that if you looked at a god's divine form, you would disintegrate into ashes.

Then the white light died. Hermes was gone, leaving Luna and me alone in Cabin One.

Luna was the first one to break the silence. "Argh!" She cried in frustration. She threw Hermes's gift across the cabin out of rage, and the box hit directly on Zeus's grumpy face.

"That stupid messenger of the gods!" She grumbled and the thunder around the cabin seemed to have gotten louder. Her eyes were filled with disbelief and anger. My body was also trembling with rage too.

But I knew getting angry would get us nowhere. "Whoa calm down Luna!"

"CALM DOWN?" she shouted. She was so mad that blue sparks flickered off her clothes. "Tyler, how can I calm down right now? That guy, he knew who our father was, yet he refused to tell us who he is! He knew everything Tyler! And-"

She was cut off when the doors of the cabin burst open, letting in an orange light. Joey appeared in doorway, shirtless with a sword in his hand, his mouth in a straight line. Luna looked away, but I caught her cheeks tinted red.

I stood, "Joey, what's wrong?"

"You guys need to come out quick" he said. The orange glow behind him made his amber eyes look brighter. "You need see this."

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow's my birthday, so I would LOVE to lots of reviews as a birthday present so review please! And thanks for reading people!<strong>


	11. Author's Note

I'm sooooo sorry for not updating lately. I love all of you who are all waiting patiently for the next update even though it's already been a year since I've last updated.

But I hate this story right now. A LOT. So much I'm going to rewrite the whole damn thing and post as a whole new story.

However, the new story will take a long to happen due to the fact I have school .

But I promise it will happen.

So thank you to all my fans who are still willing to read my story and I hope you guys understand. :)


End file.
